


Blood Red Secrets

by veronicashipsit



Series: Blood Red Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Origin Story, my book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicashipsit/pseuds/veronicashipsit
Summary: Hallows Island is home to the most elite supernatural school in the country, Westwood Academy. For Amietti Monet her acceptance into the school is a chance for her to escape her hateful coven and possibly learn more about her missing parents. But upon her arrival, Amy realizes that the school is a lot different than what she had been expecting.While dealing with keeping a secret from her new friends, two boys vying for her attention, and a supernatural social ladder she wasn't aware of, Amy will also have to solve the mysteries of the killings of several girls. Amy is sure whoever is killing them is coming after her, but who can she really trust in a school of lies?No one said being a witch would be easy.





	1. Tragic Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my book! This was written on my wattpad but it being posted on my AO3. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 **I DON"T EXACTLY** know how I ended up here, standing infront of one of the most prestigious supernatural school in the world with my ratty duffel bag and my beat-up sneakers. Despite having the time to mentally prepare myself for this moment, I still find myself in shock over the fact that not even three days ago I was standing in my small bedroom looking down at the invitation to a fully paid scholarship. I didn't even think that the Council knew I existed, much less were interested in inviting me to Westwood Academy.

Westwood Academy has produced the most powerful Witches, and most successful hunters there are, and have been rehabilitating Vampires for decades- not to mention the other handful of supernatural species they also house. While most academy's cater to Witches, Westwood is only the second academy to allow different supernaturals to house each other.

The academy sits on a small island off the coast of Maine called Hollows Island, big enough for the great academy and hidden from the humans, they don't even know it exists. It has been here almost as long as the first Academy, the London Academy for the Unnatural, which has existed since the council has. It's a wonder why I'm here when only about 100 students are accepted each year. To make it even odder, I'm joining in the middle of the four years which is relatively unheard of.

Days ago you could find me training with the other Witches in my old coven, the Brunswick Coven, which was an unknown and undeveloped coven consisting of other orphans and "troubled" youth. I had been living there the longest of the six girls since I got there when I was just a baby- thrown out by parents I don't even know. When my lineage became known, the other Witches began to treat me as an outsider and never hesitated to make their distaste known.

It wasn't as bad as it sounds, life with the twisted six helped me become who I am today, and they taught me how to fight and use my powers- despite hating me. It was easy, all I had to do was stay out of the way of their curses, and they would leave me alone, but on the morning of my 16th birthday, I got a letter in the mail from the council, inviting me here. The others were furious and gave me a lovely curse that I'm still carrying around. Nothing fatal, they aren't that powerful, just a curse that given me nightmares- which isn't as bad as the time they made me smell like a rat for two weeks.

So, yeah, me being invited to this school is a surprise and almost seems like a mistake or a prank of some sort. Most Witches like me end up going to the smaller schools, like Salem Academy. Westwood is the Harvard of the supernatural realm.

I shake myself from my thoughts and stare up at the sizeable castle-like building infront of me, which I know used to be a prison from what I read. It's tall and shaped like a giant square with a courtyard in the middle. It has at least 5 floors and tall watch towers in each corner of the building, but when I try to see if any Hunters are in them, they look empty.

It has moss and vines growing up the side of the estate, and the entire thing almost looks rundown- but I know better. The look of the outside is nothing more than a facade when in reality it is fancy and pristine inside. The walls are so tall nobody- or nothing- could climb them because as much as you may think evil supernaturals wouldn't want to mess with a school of all training Witches and Hunters, there are still things powerful enough.

In fact, there are many things other than Witches and Hunters allowed in the Academy, including Vampires, Shifters of all kinds, Nymphs, the occasional Elf, and even fairies if they are powerful enough. The academy either trains you to fight or work with the council, and usually teams are created while you learn so that when you graduate you are ready for work. Occasionally, a group splits up or a member leaves but not always.

Within the Academy, there is also a garden and greenhouse at the back, an indoor pool, and a large gym inside to accommodate the rigorous training the students do. Included is also a cafeteria, a library, the dormitories, the many classes, and a basement filled with even more classes and training. If someone were to call the school large, that would be an immense understatement.

I find myself hurrying inside to see many first years running around and asking the older kids questions, the whole thing is overwhelming, and the hallway looks way too long and scary. It's ridiculous, I can fight like a Hunter, but a new school scares me?

"Are you lost?" The voice pulls me from my thoughts and startles me, and I turn to find myself level with a neck attached to a very muscular person. I look up to find the face of the deep baritone to see a very handsome boy with dark chocolate brown hair and eyes that seem to hold gentle tides and rolling storms inside them all at once. His high cheekbones are lifted by the smile holding his heart-shaped lips up. He's tall, but not towering over my 5'4 height.

Once I realize I haven't answered his question and instead have been oogling him, I meet his knowing eyes and rush out. "Uh- yes, I mean I can't find my room? If it's not too much trouble." I add the last part with a mutter and watch out of the corner of my eye as a blue-skinned fairy floats down the hallway with her bags being carried by a struggling dwarf. I look away when the guy speaks.

"Well, I'm always happy to help a beautiful girl." The corners of his mouth twitch into a smirk as he bends into a bow and sweeps his arm gallantly. My shoulders finally relax at the joke, but I don't laugh, still too nervous and wound up as people run around us and I can a few people staring.

"Uhm, well thank you," I say, not quite knowing how to reply since I've never been complimented like that before. He rises back to his normal height and reaches for my purple folder, which I hand over when I realize. He opens it with drawn in brows but as he reads it they raise into a gleeful expression.

"Good news, you're rooming with a friend of mine- she's great." I sigh in relief when I hear that I'm rooming with a girl, it's not that I hate guys, but I can barely act normal around one I'll only see for a few minutes, there's no way I can be around one for a year- or more. He flashes me a quick smile before turning and leading me down the hall, and I somehow manage to keep up with his fast pace. "The dorms are on the second floor with the gym, cafeteria, and pool being on the first so that if anything were to happen the students wouldn't be found immediately," he says, and I nod although he can't see me.

We take a turn down another hall, and I try to memorize the way as we go up the stairs. "The classes are all on the third, fourth, and fifth floor, and don't worry they do have a smaller cafeteria on the third floor." I nod again, barely paying attention while I think about the size of the school. It's so big that it makes me feel tiny, all my life it's been me and six other people in one small house, but now I'm in a school so big I feel nonexistent.

Finally, we stop outside a door marked '117' which I recognize as my room number. The door is already slightly ajar, and inside I can hear loud country music coming from inside, and I'm already nervous my roommate might be someone who plays that twenty-four/seven. I turn to my guide to see a fond smile on his face, and I relax slightly when I realize she must be okay to be his friend. "She's already in there, she doesn't bite so don't worry." I smile and nod while he continues. "I'm at the end of the hall if you need anything- oh and my name is Max."

"It was nice meeting you Max," I finally manage to form a coherent sentence and he smiles again, winks, and then turns down the hallways to go find another lost student to help. I can't help but chuckle and shake my head at my shyness before I turn back to the door of my room and knock twice before pushing it open.

"Taylor I already told you I don't have your throwing ax you big-" The girl's voice cuts off when she sees me, and she looks just as shocked as me. I don't know what I was expecting, but this girl definitely isn't it. She's absolutely gorgeous with dark mocha skin and black braids in an intricate pattern run down her back, strands of bright blue randomly streaking through her hair. She wears a pair of whitewashed denim jeans ripped up and a shirt that looks two sizes too big that says 'slasher' on it. She has a silver nose ring, and I can see a large blue gemstone ring on her middle finger that seems to pulse. "Oh- hi," She finally says.

"I'm Amy," I reply, trying to be as confident as possible. "I'm your roommate." She smiles and motions me in, so I drop my bag on the ground and step into the small room. She loses the string of lights in her hands, and they proceed to tear all the way off the wall, making her curse.The girl immediately goes back to smiling, hopping off the bed and turning them off the radio before bounding over to me and sticking her hand out. "I'm Lea, the most Awesome Moon Witch you'll meet." I place my hand in her to shake and wince at the look of my chipped nails next to her black painted -and perfectly manicured- ones. 'What about you?"

The question confuses me until I realize that she's asking for my line and I grasp for a lie, trying to remember the least powerful witch line I can think of. "I'm a White Witch," I mumble and immediately curse myself. I get the chance of a lifetime, and all I can do is stumble over my words and mumble- what happened to me being intimidating?

Her eyebrows raise, but she shrugs, not caring very much. "Okay, well they moved me this year, so I have to redecorate my- our room." She catches her mistake and smiles at me. "Will your stuff be arriving later or...?" She trails off in apparent confusion and motions to my heavy bag, and I blush in embarrassment when I see her two boxes of things. I would have more belongings if they didn't make me leave my weapons at home, which I'm sure the twisted six are having fun with right now.

"This is it, "I reply with as much confidence as I can, instead of looking embarrassed or pitiful, she smiles and winks at me, before motioning to the empty room with one hand, which has a few posters and the lights that fell of the wall.

"Wanna help?" She quirks and brow at me and I'm about to decline, but she continues. "I have stuff we can use to decorate your side! It will be so much fun!." her charismatic smile wins me over quickly, and I curse at my want to make friends as I smile back."Sure, why not?"

* * *

 


	2. Headmaster Who?

AN HOUR AND a half later, my new roommate and I stand near the door admiring our work- well It’s mostly Lea’s work, but I did help a little. The room looks terrific, thanks to Lea letting me use some of her decorations since I didn’t bring any my side doesn’t seem completely bland. I actually feel proud looking at the room that had been a grey shoebox that now looks like a nice room. 

The room isn’t as small as I thought it would be, but it’s still tiny, big enough only for two twin beds pushed against the left and right wall. On the left is Lea’s bed with a bright purple and gold comforter with matching pillows. On my bed is a grey comforter that was her second one but she let me use it. Above each of our beds are the lights strung along the walls and two tapestries on each wall. Across from the door to the room is a skinny door to a half bathroom that houses a toilet and a sink with just enough room for all of Lea’s makeup. 

At the foot of the bed near the bathroom is two dressers on each side of the room that now houses my limited amount of clothes and Lea’s extra stuffed drawers. At the head of each bed is a desk, Lea’s desk has books and notes all over it while mine just has my school-issued laptop. The chairs are simple wood ones that don’t look entirely uncomfortable but definitely not comfortable. 

“Hey,” My roommate says beside me, proudness evident in her tone. “We make a good team, Amy,” She turns to me and puts her hand up for a high-five, making me smile. I high-five her back. I had been nervous about getting a roommate who absolutely hated me, but Lea seems like the right person and maybe a good friend. It is soon to think about having friends? In Brunwick I hadn’t had any since we lived in the middle of nowhere and didn’t talk to many humans. What if Lea doesn’t even want to be friends? I shake that thought from my head quickly, there's no need to think like that.

A loud knock comes from the door, barely heard over Lea’s country music and I turn towards her, motioning to the radio. “Okay, okay, I’ll turn it off.” She puts her hands up in surrender before turning around with a wink and walking to the radio that takes up most of the desk, turning it down almost all the way. I walk to the door with a smile and open it to see a very tall person standing infront of it.

The person in question towers over me, and he doesn’t look to be as lovely as the boy I met earlier. Taking in his appearance, I notice he looks more professional than Max, wearing a dark blue button-up shirt and a pair of khakis that make his legs look- nope, not going there. He has hazel brown eyes and unruly brown hair to match. His lashes are long enough to make any girl, and he has a light splash of freckles across his nose which is slightly curved at the end. He has high cheekbones and full lips drawn down into a scowl. The boy I’m oogling looks at me with a raised brow, a little bit of a grin tugging the corner of his mouth. 

“Taylor, stop scaring my roommate!” Lea calls behind me, and when I look over my shoulder, I see her sitting in her chair with her feet on the desk flipping through a book and not even looking up at us. I turn back towards Taylor just in time to see him roll his eyes with a slight smile before turning back towards me.

“The Headmaster wants to see you,” He explains in a deep voice that could make anyone want to listen. I nod and turn back towards Lea, assuming that I’ll have to leave and go speak to said Headmaster.

“I’ll be back,” I call to her, and she raises a hand in a salute which I guess means goodbye. Taylor steps back so I can step out of our room and close the door before we start walking down the hallway, trying to get through the crowds of kids. It isn’t a problem for walking skyscraper Taylor but for me it is, and my shoulder gets knocked quite a lot.

I catch up to Taylor to walk next to him, and I can feel the awkward air between us. I can’t help but feel like my social skills may need quite a lot of work if I’m going to be staying here. After a few seconds of walking and weaving around the many students just lingering in the hallway, I decided to maybe start a conversation. “So what year are you?” I ask, curious. I know better than to question his line unless he tells me- it’s Witchery Etiquette 101.

He looks over at me for a second before turning his face back forward. “Third,” He says tensely, not seeming to want conversation. Well too bad, grumpy, I need friends, and you seem pretty cool.

‘Oh, cool me too!” I say enthusiastically, but he just nods without another word. I roll my eyes on the inside but let the conversation fall away. I know I’m bound to meet someone who doesn’t like me but I kind of wish it wasn’t so soon.

We finish the walk to the first floor in silence where he directs me to a glass room where I can see many students in a line and in the chairs. He pulls open the door and holds it for me, and I thank him before walking inside. He hurries to step behind the desk, and a kid calls out from the back of the line. “Where have you been? I need my schedule, dude!” he growls, and Taylor looks up at him and glares, making the student quickly back down.

Taylor looks at me and points towards a hallway next to the desk he sits by, and I walk around the line of students to the hall, butterflies in my stomach. What if he tells me my acceptance was a mistake? What if he turns me over to the council? I take a deep breath and calm myself, walking confidently to the last door marked Headmaster James. If I pretend to have confidence, maybe it will make it easier to actually have it.

I get to the large oak door and knock three times, hearing a deep voice call out from the other side; “Come in!” I open the door to see a dimly lit office with the only light coming from large windows behind the desk. I walk inside and subtly look around, seeing dark bookshelves line the back wall and the wall across from the door. Infront of the windows is the Headmaster sitting behind a desk with wood matching the bookshelves. The only thing on his table is a lamp and a stack of papers.

Infront of the desk is two plush but uncomfortable looking chairs sitting close together. The only things hanging on the walls are three diplomas, and I’m shocked to see one from The London Academy for the Unnatural. “Mrs. Monet!” The Headmaster cheers as if surprised to see me, even though he had called me down. I nod in greeting, and he gestures a hand to the chairs infront of his desk. “Take a seat, Amietti.”

I nod and follow his hand to the chairs, sitting down and then correcting him. “It’s just Amy,” I explain, and he looks almost angry. I corrected him when he clenches his jaw and his smile wavers. Just as quickly as the expression fell over his face, it disappears until he’s back to his smiling happy self. 

“Alright, Amy,” He stresses the word but before I can examine that he continues. “I was so pleased when you accepted my invitation.” His grin widens to a creepy smirk, putting me off and making me uneasy. 

“You invited me?” I question, glad that the council still doesn’t know who I cam but a little creeped out that this guy does. How did he know I existed? I don’t ask that question, and he answers my first one before I can.

“Of course!” He gleefully says, cupping his hands together and leaning his elbows on his desk. “I heard about your abilities as a fighter and magic user, and I was interested.” He shrugs as if it’s no big deal, but it is to me, is he talking about my line? I don’t speak but nod politely as he continues.

“I must admit, however, that your invitation was not entirely...pure.” My hands clench around the arms of the chair, my nails digging into the fake leather. “I am…” He stops and seems to look for the right word, while my hand inches towards the pocketknife I always keep on me. All it would take is a little prick on my finger. “Curious, if you will, about your magic.” His grin changes to something not entirely nice, almost predator like. I look around for an exit and think about the best way of the island. If I kill the Headmaster, I’ll definitely get in trouble.

“What do you mean?” I play naive, hoping I can get out of this instead of having to run. I just made a friend for once, give me a break!

“Don’t play stupid, Amy,” He stands up from his seat, and I rest my thumb on my hip, just next to the pocket of my jeans. He walks around the desk as he talks. “I know what you are, but I’d like you to say it.” He sits on the edge of his desk infront of me, and the feeling in my chest doubles.

“I’m a Blood Witch,” I say through clenched teeth, watching the delight light upon his face. He gives me a seriously bad vibe, and I know I should leave, but I want to hear what he’ll say.

“Don’t worry, I have no intention to hurt you,” He steps away from the desk and walks back to his chair, done intimidating me for the moment. “In fact, I intend to protect you from the council, by keeping your secret.” I bite my lip, knowing this will come with some kind of terms. 

“What do you want in return?” I ask suspiciously, looking at him through a glare while I run over this in my head. Why would he want to know anything about me? I’m just some witch from nowhere with nothing but a rare line. None of it makes any sense.

“I want to know how your magic works,” He says and leans back in his chair, looking satisfied while I stare at him like he’s crazy. “You won’t have to do any magic, but I want to know how it works. Write me a letter each Friday and send it to me.”

“About what?” I ask, ready to refuse his offer and go pack. Why would I tell him how my powers work? And more importantly, why does he want to know?

“Just how you use it, how it feels, nothing personal.” He shrugs his shoulders, and something in his eyes makes me feel like there’s more to this than he’s telling me.

“And if I refuse?” I confidently ask, wondering what he would do. Send me home? That would suck, but I wouldn’t be dead.

“I’ll call the council, and they’ll most likely try to strip your powers.” A shiver runs through me at that. It’s what the council usually does to people with my line, a dangerous procedure that strips us of all of our magic, so we are just humans. Most people die during it, and if you don’t, you go crazy because it’s like you’re missing a piece of yourself. The Witches at my coven had a fun time telling me all about that.

I bite my lip while I think it over. Sure, I can run from the council but for how long? I barely know anything about magic because I’ve never gone to a school for it- this could be my chance at a normal life. Well, a Witch’s normal life. I sigh before speaking, hoping I’m not making a terrible decision. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

He grins and claps his hands giddily. “Wonderful! I made sure all of your classes were advanced- but not too advanced so it wouldn’t be suspicious. What’s your fake line?” I stand up and pull at my shirt.

“White Witch,” I mutter, staring at him as he writes something down on his paper. He seems like he could be dancing he’s so happy, it makes me sick that he’s blackmailing me.

“Alright, dismissed Mrs. Monet.” He doesn’t look up from his paper when he dismisses me, and I nod, walking to the door and reaching for the handle. Before I can pull it open and rush out of there, he speaks, making me pause.

“I trust that you won’t tell your roommate or new friends about our… arrangement.” His voice is maliciously sweet, and my stomach churns at what he’s suggesting. Would he really kill someone if they knew? Or wipe their memories?

“Yes, Sir,” I confirm, trying to keep my breakfast from coming up. I open the door and slip out, not watching where I’m going when I run into someone. 

“Watch where you’re going!” A girls voice hiss’ out, and I turn to my right to see a girl my age wearing a cream blouse and skirt scowling at me. Not paying her much mind, I stumble out of the office and back to my room. My brain can’t help but wander back to why the headmaster was infatuated with my line- and how he found out about it.


	3. The Hallows

TWO DAYS LATER , the school was in full swing. Teachers hurried down the hallways to their classrooms to prepare for the brightest supernaturals, and kids lined the hallways with excitement for their first year or first day back. For me, it was a little less exciting. With the promise of my roommate Lea showing me to my classes, I found myself spending most of my time in my shared room with various books I'd brought. 

Since the official first day of school would be starting on Thursday to get people oriented with the school, I was more worried about the letter with the contract I'd be sending on Friday. While Lea had been out with a girl, I'd spent the alone time to conjure up a simple blood contract that would bind both me and the Headmaster to what we promised.

I still hadn't thought about what information I'd be sending to the headmaster, nothing that could help him kidnap me or kill me. Thankfully, no one has been informed of my status as a blood witch- and as surprising as it may seem, my lineage secret getting out would most likely lead to my death. 

While most types of witches are welcomed with open arms, Necromancers and Blood Witches are shied away from and typically hanged. Normal hunters and Witches cannot hunt these two types but the supernatural council, which presides over everyone, can. 

The more I think about it the more nervous I get, but I'm just as nervous about what the headmaster plans to do with his new information.

 

Thursday

All I'm saying is, that cute boy from monday should be escorting you." Lea motions wildly with her hands, looking genuinely appalled by the fact that she has to walk me to my first class. I can tell she's only trying to distract me from my nervousness, though.

"Don't forget, roommate, you volunteered to show me to class!" She let's out a breathy laugh at Me being dramatic, gripping her books with the words 'charms' across the front closer to her. my own books, the ones I'd had to get from the library, are tucked safely into my book bag slung over my left shoulder. "Plus," I add as an afterthought. "If you want him to walk me, ask him yourself."

She doesn't look over at me like before, instead training her eyes on something else. "Well," she motions her head in front of her. "Maybe I will." I follow her motion to see the boy who'd taken me to the office next to the boy who'd shown me to my room. I look at the pair, talking a smiling together a little shocked. I'm mostly surprised that two people with such different personalities would be friends. But i guess its true that opposite attract.  
"Don't, Lea," I warn her, looking at her with narrowed eyes. She looks like the type of person to enjoy embarrassing her friends, and if she goes over there to talk to them I will definitely be annoyed and embarrassed. She looks back at me with a grin, smiling like a cheshire cat from ear to ear. Her black fake nails tap against her book rythmically, and I can already see an idea forming.

'Maybe next time, we wouldn't want you to be late." She points to the door beside us, and I'm suprised that I didn't notice that we'd already found our class. I go to tell her not to talk to them at all when she interrupts me. "You don't want to be late, Mr. Layton hates white witches and tardiness." She casts me an award winning smile before waving me off and I heed her warning, wanting to get on this teacher's good side. If he hates white witches, I chose the wrong cover.

The big oak door creaks open, and I notice about a handful of other kids have already found their seats in the large, dull, room. Unlike other teachers doors, the one I'd come through had been bare and almost more menacing than the others. Inside is no different, the long tables are lined in rows that slowly elevate as you get to the back of the room. The walls are also bare save for a large chalkboard in the front of the room, directly behind the desk when a young but still wrinkled man sits. 

Probably from frowning his whole life, wrinkles line his forehead and mouth. He wears a grey button up and a black tie that matches his black slacks, which also coincidentally matches his black shoes. His hair is slicked back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, and his steele grey eyes stare at me with unavoidable intenseness. I go to take my seat when the teaches lets out a loud cough, which I'm sure meant to be him clearing his throat. "We have a seating chart Mrs..." He trails off and I supply my name.

"Monet," I say with the brightest smile I can muster, It's impossible for someone to not like you if you are nice to them all the time, or at least that's what this teen novel told me.

"The White Witch, in such an advanced class?" He says it like a question but doesn't wait for an answer continuing with what I hope is not a lecture. "Front row, middle seat." I nod and scurry to my seat, hoping I look as weak as I'm trying to be. I don't want him to dislike me- and how on earth could someone dislike a meek and shy student? It just doesn't seem possible. I pull out my chair as the room falls to silence again. Only being interrupted as students file into the room and Mr. Layton gives them their seats.

Its a few minutes before a student is placed in a seat next to me, a skinny but tall boy with light blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. He sits down in silence, but after a few minutes greets me with a smile. I learn that his name is Arthur and that he is a Charm Witch, and when he asks me for my lineage I tell him. He doesn't look disappointed, given that he too is a weaker witch on a scale. Usually, charm witches are used as backup or for missions that require a love charm, a charm to change their appearance, and even an invisibility charm. 

The bell finally rings and the teacher walks slowly to the front of the room, making a point to look everyone in the eyes before looking at me- as if saying 'Yes, you are the weakest.' If only he knew my true line, he would probably cower in fear. "Hello everyone!" his voice is loud and almost echoes off of the walls. "I am Mr. Layton and this is your homeroom." After that, we have to go over school rules, the fact that we get ten minute passing periods, that tardiness 'will not be tolerated' but one rule in particular catches my interest.

"And most importantly, you WILL NOT find yourself in The Hallows. Am I clear?" I must not be the only one interested in the place that seems to have found its name from a book (possibly harry potter.) because a kid with short brown curls behind me speaks out. "What is The Hallows?" Mr. Layton gets and odd look on his face, almost like someone sucking on a lemon.

"That is not of any importance, just stay out of the woods." At that, he returns to his seat and promptly begins writing something, and I notice with a frown that there seems to be no computer or phone in this place, in fact I haven't seen anyone with a phone. Of course, i'd never had a phone before so I didn't miss it but I can't imagine the kids here not missing theirs. 

For the rest of the two hours, I just get out the books I'd been assigned to get a head start. It may seem 'nerdish', but I want to excel in this place especially since I'm supposed to be a White Witch- I don't want to seem as a lesser line. My eyes roam over my schedule again, and I smile when I see the final class on todays schedule. S.D.C- or better known as self defense class.


	4. Lunch Room Dilemmas

TO SAY THAT the first half of the day was boring, would be an incredible understatement. In fact, I'm pretty sure that staying in my old coven would have almost been better than listening to another professor drone on about the rules of the school, even long after i've graduate I'm almost positive that I will remember every rule that has been drilled into my mind. 

"It's not that bad, Amy, you are just dramatic." Lea, my new best friend at the academy, dramatically rolls her eyes in my general direction. We both walk next to eachother down the hall, trying to get to the 'Mess Hall' to get some food. Which, I have been told by Lea, is almost impossible with the lines here. 

"Lea, at my old coven I used to wake up at 5am and then train- and by that I mean get smacked around by the stronger witches," I dramatically place the back of my wrist over my forehead and pretend to faint. "Listening to Mrs. Lawshen drone on about charms is worse." 

Lea's laugh echoes down the strangely silent hallway before she grips my forearm, pulling it from my forehead. "Whatever, drama queen, let's get to lunch." I nod and hurry to catch pace with her as she takes off. I turn to her, about to ask how her classes were when her eyes widen and her mouth opens. 

Before a noise can escape her mouth, my entire world is spinning and my stomach is dropping. I hit the floor with a loud 'smack', a nasty noise of skin hitting tile. My short sleeved uniform shirt does nothing to protect my arms. "Owww..." I groan, Wondering how I could trip in the middle of the hallway. 

"Ohmygosh! Amy are you okay?" Lea shuffles over to me and grabs my arm, hoisting my body -now throbbing with pain- off of the cold tile. I turn to ask her what happened when I catch sight of two girls, one with vivid red hair and another with deep brown hair. She looks oddly familiar, and it takes me a moment to realize she looks like Taylor.

"Oops!" The girl with the dark hair giggles and covers her mouth with her hand- not looking sorry at all. "I guess you should watch your step, alba." The word is spit out of her mouth like a curse, and I guess word of my lineage had reached her ears.

"Let's just go, Amy." I look over to Lea to find her once confident demeanor gone and replaced with skittish looks and pleading eyes. 

"Yes, alba, move along." I shift my eyes to the red haired girl with long legs and perfect makeup. She's one of the girls you'd read about in a magazine, one of the girls I'd wanted to be as a child. 

"Of course, but I suggest you watch yourself in the future," I look back at the brunette and a large grin spreads across my face, the personality I'd had to take on in my coven coming out to play. "I wouldn't want to step on your heels." The sentence was innocent enough but the underlying threat was there, it said don't mess with me.

"Do you know who i am?" The girl huffs in indignation, crossing her arms to look more intimidating. 

"I know you are annoying." The comment escapes me before I realize what I'm getting myself into. Lea and the red head both gape at me, and I force myself to be nonchalant. I'd grown up around enough supernatural hierarchy to know that what I had just done could lead to serious consequences, especially since I'm a 'White Witch'.

"Whatever," the girl scoffs and checks her nails once, not seeming concerned about me. "Let's go, Tate." The brunette turns on her heel with the red head following close. The two trail down the hallway, walking like they own the place. 

"Come on, Lea, I'm hungry." She gapes at me but follows when I begin to walk away, annoyed with myself and the brunette.

***

"How on earth are we going to get a seat?" i wonder out loud, my gaze falling on the packed room. Lea hadn't been lying when she said that it would be impossible to get food, it nearly was, but thankfully we'd managed to get food even after we got stopped by Tate and her friend.

"Lucky for you, I've had a table for two years." Again, I am reminded of the fact that I'm new here- depite it being me being a third year. I nod and follow her as she weaves between the tables and I gape when we come to the table. Sitting one empty seat apart is Taylor and the guy from the day I arrived, chatting easily with two other people from the table.

"Oh," a girl I'd never met looks up and sees Lea. She has long blonde hair and a splash of freckles on her nose, along with a pair of hazel eyes and long lashes. She isn't the first gorgeous girl I've seen, and I wonder if being gorgeous is a requirement for the school. "Lea!" She slips her hand out of the other unknown person at the table, who turns with all of the excitement. The blonde girl hugs Lea and they both smile at each other while a chorus of 'hey's' echo around the table. 

Eyes eventually fall on me and I wince. "Guys, this is Amy. Amy, that's Beatrice but she does by Bea." Lea points to the blonde before moving onto the boy next to her. "That's Braydon, they're a thing." I nod and look to the two boys who simply stare at me, making me worry that I have something on my face. "That's Taylor, and that's Max." All four of the table members give a hello to me before Lea takes her seat by Bea. Left with the only seat, between the two boys. I awkwardly sit down and begin chewing on an apple. 

There had been several different junk foods, but in my Coven we hadn't had those things- since the Coven Master, Jesse, believed that eating such things would make us fat. She wasn't wrong, but she wasn't quite right either. "So," Bea breaks the silence and looks at me inquisitively. "Where are you from?" My mind panics and I hope it doesn't show on my mind.

"Louisiana," I say finally, not quite lying but not quite telling the truth. Bea looks at me with a raised eyebrow but must realize that its touchy because she drops the subject.

"Well," Max interrupts the following silence with a dazzling smile. "I'm glad you're here." I look at the boy with furrowed brows and he explains. "You seem like a good addition to our group."

"Max." A dark voice next to me snaps at Max, who simply smiles all that much brighter. I turn my head to see Taylor with a vice grip on his tray, his fingers whitening. He seems to be struggling with something before eventually shooting to his feet. Without a word he turns around and walks away, leaving me in a state of stupor and looking around at the other members of the table.

"What the hell was that?" i eventually ask, to that Max responds;

"Don't worry about him, finish your lunch."


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT FEW days pass slowly, filled with me spending my time studying, talking with Lea and Bea, and writing my letter for the headmaster. I had honestly expected something different from this school, but I don't know what. After the weirdness at lunch, Taylor started to completely ignore me while Max found every chance he could to talk to me. It was a bit like playing hot and cold with the two boys, but if Taylor doesn't want to be my friend I won't force it.

My favorite part of the day is last hour when I get to finally let off steam and beat some people up. Of course, magic is allowed during sparring so I get hit more than I get hits in- but I'm not worried. Fortunately, the brunette and Tate have yet to evoke their wraths upon me so I can count myself as lucky. 

"Amy! Have you seen my sandals?" My roommate looks at me with crossed arms, and I realize I'd been stuck in my head and have been ignoring her. I look at her and give a weak smile, closing the witchcraft book I had been pretending to read. 

"Sorry, studying too hard." She gives me a look to say she obviously doesn't believe me but drops the subject. Turning back around, she begins to look for her sandals while simultaneously lecturing me on my introvertedness.

"I don't understand why you said no to Max, his parties are always awesome!" A few days ago Max had cornered me in the library to ask me to his party, I'd said no mostly because I needed some time to myself. But I also needed some time to practice my magic, for the whole two weeks I've been here I've been bottling it up.

"I'm not a fan, too many sweaty, drunk teenagers hoping to fondle you or get some along time." I pick up the book on my crossed legs and move it onto the bed to help Lea look for her precious sandals. "Besides, I don't drink- what fun is a party if you can't get drunk?" The joke works as intended and she lets out a little chuckle.

"Well, if you can- found them!" She turns around and straightens, a pair of gold strappy sandals dangling from her fingers. A triumphant smile lightens her face and she sits down to put them on. "I was saying, if you change your mind I'll text you the address." That's another thing, on my first Saturday here, a mysterious package arrived holding a cellphone with my name on it. I can only guess who sent it, but I suppose it was the headmaster. 

"You look beautiful," I say once she stands up, giving me a twirl in her dress. I hadn't taken Lea as being a dress kind of girl but she continues to surprise me. This dress is black with white sunflowers of all sizes scattered all over it. She has a whole arm of dark bracelets up her left arm and a few on her right. She also wears her ring that she never takes off and a think long necklace with a dark crystal on it. Her hair is pulled half up half down, and she wears a little bit of gold eyeshadow. She is a sight, and I know the boys will be all over her.

We both giggle when she almost falls over and I can't help but smile at her, feeling the need to thank her for some strange reason. She walks over to her bag on her desk with a bouncing gait, I have never seen someone look so happy to go to a party- then again the only people I know who used to go to parties are five grumpy witches. "I've gotta go, but text me if you change your mind!" She slips out of our dorm room with those final words, and as soon as she's gone I deflate and the smile drops from my lips.

After two weeks of keeping all of my magic inside of me, my body is ready to shut down. Any witch can attest to the fact that we have to use our magic, or the power alone with wear our souls down to nothing. Witches who don't practice are signing death wishes. I lock the door and walk over to the bed, grabbing the book on top of it and placing it in one of the growing piles on my desk. I spend most of my time at the library checking out books, and if they didn't have a maximum of book checkouts my desk would be nothing but books. 

I sit down on the made bed, legs crossed and arms resting in my lap practically boneless. I don't plan to draw blood tonight, it's too dangerous and a hunter could smell it from a mile away. Instead, I close my eyes and bone by bone- relax. My whole body begins to slump until no tension can be found in my body. Easily, I begin to drift from my center and I can feel my magic expand around me. 

As a Necromancer, I could use this position today walk- the act of separating your soul from your body to walk around as nothing more than a ghost. But the act is draining and dangerous, since any demon or powerful -usually vengeful- spirit could inhabit your body while you are away. Instead of the day walking, I leave myself in a suspended state allowing my magic to flow out of me and I gradually feel my essence strengthening back to what it was. After what feels like moments but is really hours, I begin to bring myself back to normal. 

Opening my eyes, I come face to face with Lea.

"What the hell?!" She easily whisper-shouts, while I scramble off the bed wondering how my secret stopped being so secret two weeks into the school year. "Amy, what was that? Because it did not look like a White Witch's magic.

'It was! I was meditating!" I whisper-shout as well while walking over to the door with quick steps to close and lock it. 

"You were not!" I turn around to find her standing there with her hands on her hips and her face looking angrier than I'd like. "I am a moon witch, I saw the red magic! The only line that has red is a Necromancer." I wince when she says this and she must take it as me being upset about the truth because she throws her hands up. "I can't believe you!"

"Let me explain!" She looks at me expectantly. "I was scared- my line isn't the most loved." Her eyebrows draw inward and she scowls, looking at me like I'm stupid.  
"Taylor is a necromancer, idiot!" I look at her in surprise, I knew that Taylor was powerful but I hadn't realized he was that powerful. I'd thought maybe he had elements, or seasons, not necromancy.

"I'm not a necro, Lea," I whisper it, not looking her in the eye because when she figures it out I know she'll hate me. I'd been worrying about this moment since I agreed to the headmaster's proposition- I just hadn't expected it to happen so soon. The sound of her gasp fills the room and I step back.

"You're a blood witch?" She says it like a question but I already know she's figured it out. I nod mutely and she grabs my shoulders, and for a moment I wonder if she's going to turn me in- but instead, she pulls me to her chest and hugs me like I'm dying. "That had to have been so lonely! Your line is extinct, I'm so sorry..." She's shorter than me so her face is pressed against my throat, and her words are mumbled. All I can do is stand there dumbly and let her hug me.

Finally, she pulls away from me, looking guilty. "Sorry for calling you an Idiot, although you should have told me." I raise a brow and she quickly continues. "I'm not mad about that, I get it, the council would imprison you if they knew." I nod and step away from her, still feeling guilty. "But how did you keep it a secret from the school- didn't you have a test?" 

I spend the next half hour explaining everything about the headmaster, but when she begins to ask questions about my old coven I stop her. "That's not important, they knew but..." I trail off to think of how I should say this. "They weren't afraid." She nods and stands up from the place on my bed we had been sitting. 

"I'm gonna change," She says with a grin in my direction, heading off towards her dresser and pulling pajamas out. I do the same, changing into a big tee-shirt and shorts. We both turn off the string lights and head to our beds, the room falling into a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Lea," I whisper, turning my body towards her bed. She does the same and we stare at each other. "Don't tell the table, okay?" She seems confused and about to object but I continue.   
"Please? It's dangerous for them." She nods and turns back around, and I do the same.


	6. Don't Tell The Table

THE NEXT FEW DAYS rush by in a flurry of motion. I'd expected for it to be weird around Lea but surprisingly she can keep a secret well, and I didn't have to worry. Occasionally, she would shoot me looks that made me feel a guilty pit well up in my stomach but I would always just continue eating. My classes go as expected, however, the teachers are starting to get suspicious of why I'm in their class.

Taylor continues to ignore me, for what reason I have no idea. There's a weird feeling in my gut telling me that something is about to happen but I have no idea what, and it scares me. It seems as though my gut feeling was correct because two days after Lea finds out about my powers I find myself getting into a fight.

It had started with words, the brunette, who I now know as Jessie, telling me to stay away from her brother Taylor. I had responded telling her he doesn't even talk to me and it got out of hand from there.

"I know who you are, Amy." She says my name with venom in her voice while I simply raise a brow. "You are an Orphaned Alba, your parents probably gave you up because of how weak you are." at the mention of my absent parents my blood boils, and I'm tempted to show her just how much of an Alba I am. She notices she's struck a sore spot and grins like a fool.

"You know nothing about me, Sabrina the teenage witch." The insult hits her as expected and the grin drops to a scowl. Unexpectedly she lashes out, flicking her wrist and sending a book in my direction that I narrowly avoid. The people who had flocked to the library when they heard of a fight let out and 'oo'.

"I know you are a rat! And that you don't deserve to be here!" She flicks another book at me and I catch it, throwing it beside her but not hitting her. I don't want to fight her, not if I can't use my powers.

"You're just jealous that I have actual friends and not minions." She lets out a huff and lowers her flicking hand, smiling at me evilly.

"You think they are your friends? Don't you wonder why they have an empty seat at their table? That's because their old 'friend' got kicked out of their group, just like you will be." My mouth opens to retort but I realize I have nothing to say. At that moment I can feel my blood boil, my magic wavering on the edge of my mind as I try to hold myself back. But the thing with blood witches is that we are all born evil, and I can't hold myself back at all.

Just as I raise my hand to throw her into a bookshelf, someone's voice rings above the chaos in a loud baritone. "AMY!" I look up, hoping my eyes haven't given me a way to see Taylor of all people struggling in the crowd.

"Look who came to save you, your little knight in-" her words are cut short when I use my hands instead of my magic to shove her into a shelf. She's up easily and holding her hand up, this time I don't evade the book coming my way. It hits me square in the chest and I feel my world tilting until two strong arms catch me.

He glares down at me and looks me over as if looking for injury. He looks up at Jessie, scowling at her. "Jess, this has gone too far. Mom wouldn't want-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly she's walking away, shoulders bunched up to her ears.

Taylor helps me back to my feet and looks at me, forehead creased. "Are you okay? My sister can be mean." I scoff at that understatement, and he sighs long and loud. The crowd disperses now that there's no fight and I can feel the disappointment in the air. And I think its also coming from me. "She's been in love with Max since third grade, He's only ever seen her as a little sister." I wince at that, feeling a little bad for Jessie. But only a little.

"I'm good, I'm glad you came before I-" I cut myself off. I'd gotten used to talking to Lea about my powers that I almost just slipped up. In truth, I don't even know what I was going to say. What was I about to do to Jessie? The idea that I could have seriously hurt someone startles me into pushing Taylor's hands off of me. "I should go."

He looks worried but I take off before he can object, not even sure where I'm going. What if I had seriously injured Jessie? What if I had... Killed her. The idea chills me to my bones, and I soon find myself on the front lawn of the school. It's not too cold outside but it isn't warm either, but I had nowhere else to go. I have a class in a few minutes but I don't care.

I take a seat on the steps of the school, pulling my head into my hands and sighing. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had seriously hurt Jessie. Even if she is a bully.

Two pairs of feet approach me and I call out, "I'm not in the mood, Taylor." I say, thinking he had followed me out here for whatever reason. I'm still surprised he saved me from falling at all. The thought of the book that hit me makes my chest ache, but I ignore it.

"Good thing I'm not Taylor." A completely unfamiliar voice calls back. I look up to see a tall but slim guy with practically white hair looking down at me. He wears a maroon sweater with khaki pants and a pair of thick glasses that make his brown eyes larger. He has an attractive face but seems to be hiding it behind his hair.

"Hi?" I ask, watching as the guy sits down beside me. When he gets closer I see that he has a black eye- but I don't ask him about it.

"Hi," he looks at me and smiles widely. "I'm Joseph, but people call me Joe." The name sounds oddly familiar to me and Joe must notice that because he adds, "I'm in, like, three of your classes. I sit at the back usually." My eyes widen in recognition.

"You were the one that saved us from that test in charms yesterday!" he smiled and nodded, the hint of a blush catching on his cheeks. "Thanks for that, by the way." He nods and we fall into a comfortable silence until he speaks again.

"I heard what happened between you and Jessie, that was pretty awesome." I look at him in surprise.

"Not really, I could have-" I stop myself before I can expose myself but Joe doesn't look confused, he actually looks proud.

"It was cool when you stood up to her." I nod and look forward again. "You don't have to hide, y'know." I snap my eyes to his and narrow them, a glare immediately replacing the relaxed expression. He scrambles to explain. "I know what you are, its one of my powers."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie, my heart hammering in my chest. He simply smiles kindly. For some odd reason, I feel like I can trust him.

"I haven't told anyone, nor will I. I just think we can help each other- plus you seem like a good friend." I draw my eyebrows down and motion for him to continue. "I can help you with keeping your powers on the down-low and you can keep the bullies off my back." My eyes go to his black eye in question and he nods.

"Okay, what do you mean keep my powers on the down low," I ask, for a second something hopeful wells up inside me, like I can be a teenager without having to worry about exposing myself.

"I have other abilities, I can erase memories." my eyes widen and his smile doubles. "Yeah, although it doesn't work on you."

"What?"

"Well, when I embarrassed myself in front of the class-" suddenly I remember, when he said a completely wrong answer and the class laughed - and then suddenly stopped. "-I decided to erase the memory, but you remembered."

"That's...kind of creepy." His face falls and I feel sort of bad. "But also really cool, and it couldn't hurt to have someone watching my back." His smile comes back and he gets to his feet, offering his hand to me. I take it and pull myself to my feet, before shaking his hand. He says proudly, "Its a deal."

And for the first time since I got here, I feel as though I finally made a good decision.


	7. Runes Of Magic

IT WAS LATER that night, after I met Joe and I'd eaten an awkward lunch with Taylor looking my way every three seconds and Lea looking confused, that I was awoken by the sound of my friends voice and an alarm.

"Jesus, Amy! Wake up!" I grab at the hands pining my shoulders and shove her away, rubbing my eyes while scrambling out of bed and almost falling over. Over the screaming of alarms, I can make out the sound of people running and I look at Lea.

"What's going on?" My heart speeds up when she says nothing and grabs our jackets, pulling me by the wrist out of our room and down the hallway. We remain silent as we follow the crowd of people walking towards the front of the building. 

As well get closer to the door I see to armed guards standing on either side, seeming to be scanning the hallways. I instantly know that these are graduated hunters, which is odd. I've actually forgotten that no everyone here is magic, and now that I think about it- Taylor is the only person at our table -other than Lea- that I'm sure is actually magic. 

I follow Lea down the front steps and repeat my question when we finally come to a stop. "I- I don't know, I mean I thought it was a drill but there are hunters and-" she stops and let's out a breath, seeming just as frightened as me. "that can only mean something's happened." 

I go to ask another question when a hand lands on my shoulder. I turn to see Max looking at me with a reassuring smile. "Are you two okay? Taylor says the incident happened a few doors down from you." I lower my brows and look at him wondering how Taylor could possibly know when it dawns on me. I remember the surge of power I felt when I woke up- and now that i think about it I'm not if the alarm woke me up or if the power did. Someone's died, and thats why Taylor knows.

Taylor appears behind Max and just like yesterday, looks me over before giving me a nod. "Do you know what's happened?" I ask, and Max turns to Taylor as if waiting for him to explain. He looks annoyed at being put on the spot but answers.

"Someone's died, violently." I nod, I didn't know about the violent part but I had guessed they had died. "I'm not sure about the details but-" he's cut off when someone calls my name to the group of students. 

I look towards the doors to see the Headmaster with his hands on his hips, scanning the crowd. "Amietti Monet?" His call is loud enough to carry over all of the students chit chat and my group looks at me questioningly. 

I look away with shame, feeling bad for lying to them- and for making Lea lie- as I push myself through the crowd. "Yeah?" I ask, too tired to be formal. He looks at me and jerks his head towards the door, asking me to follow him.

He begins walking at a brisk pace and I jog to keep up, instantly knowing we are heading to the room the girl was killed in. "I want to know if you can do anything, figure any of it out." I nod and the next words leave me without any thought.

"You should talk to Taylor, he's a Necro." The headmaster casts me a sideways glance but nods without a word. The rest of the trip is quiet and short, and when we get to the room I instantly feel the power surround me and threaten to wash over me like an ocean wave. Everything inside me is telling me to use the magic, grasp onto the power and destroy the whole school. I shove down the urges into the back of my mind and enter the room.

Inside, several people look up from their work and open their mouths probably to tell me to leave until they see the headmaster. "We need a moment." Everyone in the room collectively walks out, leaving their stuff without a thought. 

I walk over to the body, staring at the girl with blonde hair. She's naked from the waiste up, and on her back are several marks I faintly recognize. "I can probably look into her blood memories. Its a bit different then seeing her actual memories, since I can only feel emotions, but it may help." The headmaster says nothing and when I look back I see him staring at the girl with his brows drawn in. 

I ignore him and step closer, staring at the marks on her back. Something about them seems familiar...but I can't place them. I think long and hard, and when I do I have to struggle not to blurt it to the headmaster. On her back are the same three runes that I have running down my spine, exactly the same. My breath catches but something tells me I can't tell the headmaster about this, nevermind the fact that I've never told anyone about the runes scarred on my back. 

I take a deep breath, before reaching my fingers out and placing them in the pool of blood. Hopefully I won't have to lick the blood or cut myself for this to work, that would be a little disgusting.

When nothing happens I sigh, pulling my hand away and looking around. Finally I look back at the headmaster. "Do you have a pocket knife?" My voice startles him and he pulls his eyes from the dead girl. He digs in his pocket and pulls his pocket knife out of it, walking over and setting it into my outstretched hand. 

I open the knife and slide it across my pointer finger, wincing at the unfamiliar sensation. I gently set my hand in the puddle again, and this time I can instantly feel the emotions.

There's a gentle happiness, like watching waves gently hit sand before retreating and doing it again. Then, there's a deep confusion, a panic, pain- then sorrow, grief, and then nothing. I retch my hand away from the blood, her emotions still hanging on the edge of my consciousness. "What, what is it?"

"She was confused, so she didn't know the attacker or they were wearing a mask." I answer simply, wanting to get away from the power in this room before I do something bad. "I can't do anything else," I lie.

"Okay, thank you. We will talk to the Necro." even the headmaster seems shaken about the girls death, not giving me a second look as I leave the room and immediately head for the public bathroom. The image of the runes, the feeling of helplessness so powerful I can still feel it, the blood on my hands. 

I turn the water in the sink on as hot as it can go and begin viciously scrubbing my hands. My chest aches with an emotion I don't recognize until my vision of blood washing down the drain gets blurry and murky. 

I shut off the water and lean against the sink, willing myself not to cry. I can still feel the magic covering every part of my body, gripping me tightly and wanting to sink into my bones. I inhale deeply and rub the tears from my eyes with the back of my shakey hand.

Once I've finally gotten my breathing under control I step away from the sink and speed walk out of the bathroom. On the other side of the door I'm shocked to see Taylor of all people staring at me. "Do you not know where the room is?" I know its a stupid question, because I know he can feel the power just as much as me.

"I came to check on you." the sentence surprises me so much that if I had been eating I would have choked. He notices and rolls his eyes. "I can be nice, y'know."

"Its not that," I sigh. "I just thought you hated me." At that he laughs, which is a beautiful sight in itself because he throws his head back and grabs his stomach.

"I," he pauses to get himself under control. "Do not hate you." The small smile bleeds from his face and he looks away, sadness in his eyes. "You remind me of someone- it doesn't matter. I know you've been crying, what's wrong?" I try not to think about what he was going to say and laugh bitterly in my mind at the question. What isn't wrong?

"Nothing, just- I didn't expect someone to die here." he definitely doesn't believe me but says nothing else, raising his hand to settle it on my shoulder.

"Well, dont worry- no ones going to hurt you here." For some reason that sounds like a promise, and I can't help but wonder if he's saying he'll protect me.

Before I can ask, Max and Lea come around the corner and the moment is lost as Taylor drops his hand. "Hey, Ams!" I sigh at the nickname Max had adopted. "Why'd they need you?" My eyes flash to Lea and even she looks worried at how I'm going to answer that.

"They thought I knew her," I shrug nonchalantly. "I didn't." Max nods while Taylor narrows his eyes at me. I have no idea how he can tell I'm lying so easily.

"Well," Max starts. "The HM cancelled school! I say we do something fun." At the mention of fun, Taylor begins to walk away when I laugh, grabbing onto his shirt sleeve.

As Max and Lea begin to talk about places to go, I whisper to Taylor, "If I have to suffer with them, so so you."


	8. Hollowsville

SUPRISINGLY ENOUGH the school isn't just some castle on an isolated island, there's actually a small town not too far from the academy. I was more than suprised when Max told me he usually spent his weekends down there, and of course he asked me on a date.

Taylor grumbled the whole bus ride to town, moping in his seat with a frown. It was all extremely hilarious, especially with Lea trying to flirt with the pink-haired girl in the seat in front of us. Then, we finally got there. And I was...well, surprised.

"Holy cow, this is a lot more than I expected." I breathe out in wonder and take in the scene in front of me. Max turns to look at me over his shoulder and grins, white teeth and all. I ignore him and look over the town square.

It looks like something out of a medieval fairytale, tall brick houses pressed together with smoke flowing from chimneys. The only difference is that the houses are actually small shops and restaurants.

The square is a big circle with a large fountain in the middle. Lampposts sit next to benches with lights strung between them, and it looks magical. Which is kind of funny because this whole island is magical.

"You like it?" I turn back to Max at the sound of his voice to see Lea smiling at me knowingly. Taylor huffs behind me and my own smile widens.

"It's gorgeous." I can't keep the wonder out of my voice and Lea practically bounces over to me. She sets both of her hands on my shoulders and smiles like a maniac.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Amy." She quickly turns around and begins walking around the fountain in quick strides, obviously excited to get somewhere. We all hurry up to not be left behind but Max slows down to walk beside me. Taylor casts him a glance and a scowl but ignores him.

"I wasn't joking, y'know." For a moment I'm confused, but then remember him asking me on a date on the way here. I look at him with my eyes narrowed.

"Really? Whats in it for you?" I prompt. He laughs quietly and gently laces our arms together.

"How about a nice date with a beautiful girl? I'm not the womanizer I pretend to be." The way he says it is sad, and I get a feeling that what people call him. My gaze softens and I find myself unable to control my next words.

"How about we do casual? Maybe get lunch?" I ask. Its a lot less personal than dinner, but more of a date than coffee.  His eyes light up like a child in a candy store and he nods in agreement. 

Something I'm quickly learning about this school is that everything is about decisions.

***

"Okay, you two go get us some food. I want to show Amy something." Lea points to Taylor and Max, the first of which hasn't said a word to me since we got here- and its really getting on my nerves. If I'm being honest, i'd thought that maybe he'd started to like me after the moment we'd had earlier, but it looks like I'd been wrong. 

They both begin walking in the opposite direction and I turn to Lea. "What do you need to show me?" I ask, feeling a bit suspicious. I don't know what she's planning, but if I know Lea at all I know it can't be good. 

"Just," she sighs, looking away from me. "Please? I think someone I know can help you." I raise my brows in confusion but the hopefulness on her faces makes me nod in agreement.

She grins and grabs my forearm, dragging me into the dimly lit store. I hadn't looked at the name of it, but know that we are inside it's pretty obvious that this is a potions shop. Three rows of long shelves run across the narrow shelves, and at the back of the store I can see a short desk with a gray haired woman behind it. 

Ignoring the shelves, Lea leads me to the desk where the tall gray haired woman grins enthusiastically. "Leah! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!" The woman walks from behind the desk to hug Lea, who has a wide grin of her own. 

"abuela, te he echado de menos," Lea replies once she is released from the hug. I can't help but feel jealous of the pure love radiating from both of the woman, but I'm mostly sad for myself that I've never experienced it. 

"And who is this?" The woman finally turns her attention to me, and I smile as much as I can. 

"I am Amy, a friend of Lea's." the answer comes out sturdier than I'd expected, and the woman smiles and shouts something I don't understand. Within seconds I'm drawn into a hug as well, which feels a lot better than I'd care to admit. 

"Abuela, leave the poor girl alone." The woman finally pulls away and narrows her eyes at Lea. She releases me and steps back, while I simply stand there looking very much like a dear in headlights. "Amy, this is my grandma, Vanessa." She nods to the woman who immediately tsks at her granddaughter.

"You call me, granmama, dear." I smile and nod, but flash Lea a confused look. "You are the blood witch, si?" My eyes widen and I shoot Lea an angry look.

"I didn't tell her! it's a power of hers." An image of Joe flashes in my mind and I nod, looking back to Vanessa.

"So, V-granmama, why am I here?" The question comes out a lot sharper than I intended and I wince. Vanessa doesn't seem to notice or doesn't care, because she immediately places an arm over my shoulders and begins to steer me to the back room.

" hermosa, I am going to help you control those eyes." I look at her in alarm, wondering how she knows since I didn't even tell Lea.

"My Abuela is a seer, the spirits tell her what she needs to know." Lea fills in and I'm immediately in awe. Seers are not only very rare but aren't even in a witch category. Seers fall under the watchers category, they can't cast spells or use magic like normal witches but they see everything they need to.

"Si, I am. And the spirits told me about your eyes." It scares me that someone I don't even know can figure out my secret so fast,  but something tells me I can trust this woman as much as I trust Lea.

She leads me into a dark room lit only by candles, the entire room smells of Lavender and lemon. The walls are covered with purple curtains and in the middle of the room is a circular table with four chairs. For a second, I think we might be doing some time of spell but Vanessa releases me and walks over to the table alone.

She picks up something small hanging on a chain and walks over to me, and I'm even more confused when I see it. Hanging on the chain is a small blood red (ROLL CREDITS) ruby, that glows just slightly. 

"This is a- uh." She seems to struggle for the word. "Encanto- charm. It will keep your eyes their blue color all the time- even if they change everyone else will see azul." I nod and she spins her finger, telling me to turn around. I do as she says and lift my curled hair, and she gently clasps the thin necklace. I turn back around to her, my fingers dancing over the gem.

"Gracias, Granmama." I breathe, grateful beyond worda. She smiles proudly and makes a sweeping motion with her hands.

"Now, go, niñas-" Lea laughs and grabs my arm, pulling us away. "I have mucho que hacer!" I walk quickly with Lea, my own laugh escaping my lips.

Before we leave the shop, Lea quickly yells; "¡Te amo, nos vemos de nuevo!" Even though I have no idea what she said, I can still feel the love in their bond. Once the door is shut, Lea turns to me with a large smile.

"Let's meet up with the boys."


	9. Real Secrets Die Slowly

THE NEXT DAY is a lot less hectic than I had expected. Unlike what I had thought, people weren't running around gossiping, and it makes me wonder if the headmaster told anyone that it was a murder. The day had already passed slowly, and I was already falling asleep in Mrs. Asher's History of the Mystic Arts class when it happened.

"And, thus, the Witch's Council was created to bring order to the world. And while none of you may ever meet them, they are always watching. Always." Something about the teacher's tone makes me shiver, looking at her from the back of the room. The idea of a bunch of old people sitting in a room with dark robes, watching me through their crystal balls scares me. I can't help but wonder if the Council knows what I am- but if they did wouldn't they have already killed me?

The sound of the large door opening removes me from my thoughts, and surprisingly Taylor stands there with a blue piece of paper in his grip. His eyes find me as he speaks to the teacher. "The headmaster needs Amiettie Monet to his office." He looks back at the teacher who nods her head, motioning for me to leave. I gather my things and silently muse to myself. What could the headmaster want? It's not the end of the week so he must not be asking for a report, and we already agreed that I wouldn't practice for him.

I pull my bag over my shoulder and quickly walk down the steps to Taylor, glad that the students here don't seem to care who gets called into the headmaster's office or not. Taylor doesn't say a word until we leave the classroom. "What does the headmaster need you for?" The way he asks the question sounds nonchalant but I swear I can hear underlying tones of worry in his voice. It momentarily confuses me and I take a moment to answer.

" I was hoping you knew," I reply honestly, giving him a smile. He returns a small smile which makes me a little disappointed, his smiles are one of the most beautiful I've seen. We don't speak for the rest of the trip to the office, but when we get there he gives me a fleeting, but brighter, smile while holding the door open for me. I thank him and Immediately head back to the headmaster's office, knocking. A worried tenseness builds up in my shoulders when the headmaster calls for me to enter.

"Ah, hello Amy," He calls when he sees me as if he had been expecting someone else. He motions for me to sit in the same chair I'd been in the first time I'd met him and I do, not saying a word. "I wanted to ask you saw yesterday."

"Sir I told you what I felt-"

"No, I want to know what you saw," He pauses and searches my face, placing his elbows on his desk. "And why you hesitated." I'm momentarily silenced by my shock, wondering how he even noticed how I reacted to the runes, given the fact that he looked so disturbed by the scene and more than distracted. After I come back to myself, I take a moment to think if I should lie or tell him. Thus far, the headmaster has been someone I can trust to tell about the anomalies happening in my life. But if I tell him this, there's no going back.

"It was the runes," I say, making up my mind. He looks at me in confusion and I sigh, looking down at my hands. "I have runes scarred into my back, I don't know how they got there but they have been there my whole life." I look back up to see the headmaster leaned back in his seat looking unsurprised, for a moment I'm confused as to why it looks like he already knew but forget that when he starts talking.

"Okay, so whoever did this knew about those and your lineage." He rubs at his chin and looks thoughtful. "And they were trying to send a message. Who knows about both of those things?" I think of Lea for a moment before realizing she doesn't know about the runes. The only person who knew about the runes was the Coven Healer, Victoria. 

"Our coven healer, Victoria. She used to act like they were the marks of a dark lord every time she had to heal me." He nods his head at my words and opens a desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of liquor and a cup.

"Okay, so maybe she's one of the 'dark lord' believers who think you have the mark of satan- and she's coming after you?" He asks, looking up at me after he pours his drink. When I nod he continues. "We'll look into it, thank you." I take that as my signal to leave so I pull myself out of the chair and head to the door. Before I reach it the Headmaster calls out to me. "I think it would be a good Idea to keep this between you and me, don't you?" 

I stare a hole into the wall, wondering why those words make me feel so weird. I nod my head mutely and leave the office.

***

"Hey, you okay?" Taylor calls to me from his seat at his desk, clicking his pen repetitively. Some part of me wants to just ignore his question and keep walking, but the other part of me wants to just tell him all of my feelings and cry my eyes out. I opt for an in between.

"No, but who is?" I turn around and take a seat next to him, putting my feet on his desk. He gives them a disgusted look but doesn't say anything about it. He looks back to me and I can see a deep sadness in his eyes.

"None of us, really. Do you want to talk about it?" He drops the pen on his desk only to pick it up a second later and start clicking. When he sees me staring he blushes but doesn't set the pen down a second time. I've learned there's a lot you can learn about someone's habits, and Taylor seems like the kind of person who always wants to be busy.

"Do you ever feel like maybe there's no one like you?" I find myself asking, not even thinking about it as I look into Taylor's eyes. "Like you're alone?" His eyes wander over my face before he looks away, looking sadder than I'd seen him in a while.

"All the time." He pauses and looks back at me, scooting his chair closer to mine. "You feel like maybe no one can understand what you're going through like everyone is somehow against you." I nod, feeling the words like they came from me. Turns out I was wrong, someone else does understand. 

I remember what Lea told me, about Taylor being a necromancer. It's no wonder he feels alone, Necro's are usually shunned from the supernatural society because they are so powerful. I search Taylor's face and find myself leaning forward. "I guess you understand more than I'd thought." We both stop moving, only a breath away from each other until I find myself pulling out of the trance I was in, and leaning away.

Taylor seems to let out a deep sigh, of disappointment or relief I'm Unsure. "You can always talk to me, Amy." He says, drawing my attention back to him. Everything inside of me screams to bolt- that Taylor is bad news, but why do I not want to leave. 

Finally, I stand up and look away from him. I push in the chair I'd been sitting in and smile at him, "Thanks, Taylor." He nods but doesn't say anything else, turning back towards the stack of papers on his desk. 

I go to leave the room when I hear it, the clicking of a Pen. It dawns on me that I hadn't even noticed he'd stopped until he started again.


	10. A Blind Man's Vision

IM RUNNING THROUGH the woods, with nowhere to go. The wind whips my hair wildly around my face, and I sputter and cough the strands from my mouth. My face feels heavy and numb, and my legs feel like jello. I don't know what I'm running from, but I know I cannot let it catch me.

My foot catches on the root of a tree, and I find my world spinning as I fall, rolling down a hill that hadn't been there a moment ago. A scream tears from my lips, leaving my throat raw as pain rolls through my body like a typhoon. Everything is numb and painful at the same time, and I cannot stop myself from sobbing.

'Get up, Amy.' Someone whispers to me, soft and gentle poking it's a way through the haze that is my mind. 'Get up Amy!' The voice is louder, insistent and I struggle to move, tangled in an unseen force. My eyes remain shut despite my struggles.

"Amy! Get up!" The voice I recognize as Lea's breaks through the dream, and as I pull myself from it an unknown voice whispers its final words. 'I'm waiting.' 

I tear myself from the dream and sit up, grabbing onto the two hands gripping my shoulders. I look into the eyes of my friend, my wide, panicked ones matching hers. After a second she begins pulling me from the bed, worry in her voice. "There's been another one."

"W-what?" I ask, confused as to what she's talking about. She ignores my question and throws me a cardigan before pulling me out of my room in only my shorts and a loose tank. I wrap the jacket around me and look at Lea gratefully. She doesn't see me, too focused on what is ahead of her. 

Once I realize she is pulling me towards the crime scene and not away from it, I begin walking beside her quickly. "How is it that no one hears these....killings?" She whispers, despite the hallway being empty.

I pause, at a loss for words. "I don't know; maybe they are using a sleeping spell on the school?" I say, wording it as more of a question than an answer. She falls into silence after that until we get to the room. She deposits me, gives a weak smile, and then leaves in a flash. I watch after her with a frown until the Headmaster yells for me.

I walk inside the room and notice how eerily similar the scene is, the girl is face down with the upper part of her body naked and pools of blood around her head. I look to the Headmaster to see him looking a lot less sick about this one. Instead, he stands over her with his arms crossed, listening intently.

I walk closer to see what he's staring at when I look at it, carved into the girls back isn't runes like before- its a message. 'I'm waiting' in carved messily into her back, and I nearly fall over from shock. I'm reminded of my dream but swallow that thought down, before turning to the headmaster.

"I was looking through some spells and saw one for reversing time with objects; maybe I can do it on her? And we can see something?" It's a shot in the dark for sure, but the headmaster nods his head after a moment of hesitance. The way he does it confuses me, and I wonder why he looks so worried.

I turn to the girl's body and reopen the wound on my finger, not needing a knife this time. I kneel like before and press my hand into the blood, pleased when it responds to me, and I don't have to lick it. I haven't ever had to do that, but I know with potent spells you sometimes have to. 

I feel the Headmasters eyes on me as I close mine, breathing in deeply and searching for that bit of magic I can feel inside me, just waiting for the moment it can manifest. The necklace Vanessa gave me swings against my chest as I stand up, and I suddenly feel very grateful for her, it can be kind of scary when someone's eyes turn blood red- and not the iris'.

I hold my hands out infront of me and recite the mantra. "Novis tempus, videre praeteritum memoriae." Spells don't always need magic, but when a witch is new to the period, they are necessary. Seconds later, memories flash in front of me, and I watch closely.

The girl, whose the name I don't know, moves around the room humming and changing into her pajamas. When she removes her shirt to change it, that's when it happens. I'd expected a knife to pierce her body or something, but instead, she stares in confusing at something, and her body stops moving altogether. She remains like that until a few seconds later she falls to the ground, face first, and the words begin carving themselves into her back. 

I pull away from memory and look at the headmaster, who looks expectantly. "Its a witch," I say for certain. There is no one else who could have done that to her, especially the freezing spell. "A powerful one, too. They used a freezing spell." He stills at that and looks at me, brows pressed together in confusion. Just as quickly as the expression came, it is replaced by one of proudness.

"Thank you, Mrs. Monet; your service is of great help." He says, obviously telling me to leave. As I leave the room a through enters my mind and leaves me perplexed, is Joe can get into people's minds why doesn't the Headmaster call him to help? And why hasn't he called Taylor?

I sigh and make my way down the hall until a hand closes over mine. My instinct comes back, and I grab the unknown person by the wrist, swinging them until they are pressed into the cold brick wall. "What the hell, Amy?!" 

"Max?" I ask, panicked that he's seen the part of me I keep hidden from them. I drop his arm and step away as he turns around, wincing and rubbing his wrist that I had pulled behind his back.

"Yeah, it's me!" He shouts like he's offended before looking me over. "Do you have super strength or something? Damn." I can't stop myself from laughing, and soon he's joined in.

Once we've finally got ourselves under control, I realize how close we are standing and make myself take a step back, wondering why I like being close to him and Taylor. Something is seriously going on with me, and I'm not enjoying it. "Sorry," I finally say.

"It's not a problem; I was creepy." He smiles that all teeth smile that probably makes girls drop their panties easily. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh," I say before grappling for the right words. "I'm fine, just a bit worried about the school safety." At my words, he frowns deeply.

"Hey, don't worry, I and the others will protect you. I won't let anything happen to you." The way he says it reminds me of Taylor and I force a weak smile, wondering if they would still protect me when they find out what I am.

"Thanks, I guess I'm worried for everyone else too," I confess, and he nods his head in understanding. "So, do we have another day off?" He grins at my question before nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes, and I'm calling a movie marathon!"


	11. All Who Are Lost

"HEY AMS, CAN you grab the salt?" The sound of my friend shouting for me from Max and Taylor's kitchen startles me. I swing my legs off the couch and grab the salt shaker from the table all in one move. Still staring at some random commercial playing on TV. I walk into the kitchen, sliding the salt shaker across the counter to Lea who looks up from her bowl of popcorn and smiles gratefully. "Thanks."

I nod and turns around, so my back rests against the counter, taking in the boys' apartment once again. Apparently, Max's parents are big donators to the school, and when the officials found out he was coming they gave him an apartment- Taylor moved in with him in his second year. I'm more than surprised that two get along, much less live together but I can kind of understand it- the take care of each other. 

The apartment isn't luxurious but compared to the dorms, it's more than pleasant. It sits on the end of the hallway and takes up about three dorms, with its own two bedrooms, kitchen, and living space. Unfortunately, it doesn't have its private bathroom if it did I'd be showering here. The entire area is decorated with blues and greys, looking like something out of a magazine. I sigh and look over to Lea, who stares intently at her bowl. "What's wrong, Le?" I cautiously ask, not wanting her to blow up at me if she's mad. 

She looks away from the popcorn and at me, and for the first time, I see tears in her gorgeous eyes. Without a word I push away from the counter and bring her in for a hug, which she returns with vigor. "My- my girlfriend," She says between sniffles while I rub her back gently. "She broke up with me." I pull away from her with a confused look on my face, she doesn't look at me, so I just spit it out. 

"Why?"

She looks at me, and I realize I've said the wrong thing when she begins crying again. She barries herself back into my arms before answering. "She said it was because her parents didn't approve of her being gay." She says it so quietly that I almost miss it, but I have never been in a relationship myself, so I'm lost at what to say. 

"well, she made a mistake," I say, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Anyone would be lucky to have you, and if someone leaves you over that, then they don't deserve you." I look at her intently, watching the emotions cross her face until she finally nods, jaw clenching and unclenching in an effort not to cry. Finally, she looks up at me and gives me a broad smile and nods once, probably trying to convince herself. 

"Thanks, Ams, your the best." I nod like I already knew that and she walks back over to the popcorn and picks up the bowl before looking at me over her shoulder. "Go get the boys will you? They're in their rooms, I think." I nod and smile, despite that being the last thing I want to do. Ever since almost kissing both of them, it has been awkward, especially with Taylor. Max isn't ignoring me, but Taylor is. 

I walk down the short hallway with two doors, I turn to the one on the left and knock gently. A second later the door opens to Taylor, shirtless with a black shirt in his hand. We both look at each other with wide eyes, and while I try my hardest not to look, my eyes trail down his chest. A moment later I realize what I'd just done and snap my eyes back to his face. "I, uhm, popcorns ready," I stumble over my words, a blush already making its way up my neck. Without waiting for a response, I turn around and walk to Max's room. I think about just yelling to him, but I don't want to be rude.

I knock on the door, and it almost immediately opens, but before I can utter a word, I'm being pulled into his room. I yelp, and he closes the door, and I push myself against it, staring at Max with my eyes wide. He stares at me with a smile, and I smack his arm angrily. "You jerk! You scared me!" He laughs briefly before looking at me again.

"I'm sorry, Ams, I just didn't want you to avoid me." I go to tell him I'm not, but he holds up a hand. "You are, and that's okay. I shouldn't have gotten so close, I'm sorry." He looks genuinely sincere, and I give him a reassuring smile.

"It wasn't you, Max, it was the killings." He looks at me curiously, and I sigh, a bit embarrassed to admit the things I'm about to tell him. "They scared me, and even though you say you guys will protect me..." I trail off, feeling stupid for being afraid. I was raised by a coven that trained me as soon as I could think, I've been fighting off powerful witches since before I can remember. But the idea that someone is killing girls to get to me scares me, but what scares me more is that I can't tell anyone.

"Ams," Max gently grabs my arms, shocking me when an odd but not entirely unwelcome heat travels up my arms and to my shoulder blades. "We WILL protect you, and I will make sure of it. How about I walk you to class? will that make you feel better?" Surprisingly, the thought of walking to class with Max to protect me does make me feel better, even if I don't know exactly what he is.

"As long as you won't get it trouble, I would really like that." I'm shocked at how much I've been admitting to Max, but something makes me feel like I can really trust him and talk to him. Maybe he'll even understand why I'm keeping the biggest secret from him. My friends know some about my past, not everything, but they know how I was raised. If I'm honest, I'm a little scared to even share that part of me with them, because also though they continue to say they will be there for me to protect me, I'm still scared they might just leave me. If my parents didn't want me why would they?

"It's movie time, baby," Max grins before motioning to the door. I lead the both of us out the door and down the hall, wondering the whole time why him calling me baby makes my stomach feel like its doing cartwheels. We walk down the hallway in a surprisingly comfortable silence, and when we get to the living room, we find Taylor and Lea on the largest part of the L-shaped couch. "Stealing my spot, Tay?" Max asks, and Taylor peers over at us with a scowl, making me more than confused. Taylor in itself is confusing. One moment he's being nice to me and almost kissing me and the next he's as cold as ice. It's unnerving. "That's fine, roomie, I get to sit with the pretty girl!" 

"Hey!" Lea exclaims, sounding back to her usual self. She narrows her eyes at Max and makes a motion like she's cutting her neck before pointing at him. 

"Kidding, kidding," He puts his arms up before looking at me as soon as she turns back to the TV, mouthing 'not kidding' in my direction. I stifle an embarrassing noise that I'm sure will be a giggle and go to the couch, sitting on the other part of the couch. Max sits down next to me, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch which I gladly pull over the both of us. We all settle in as the movie's opening credits start playing, but soon I find myself with my head on Max's shoulders and my eyes drifting shut...

***

The girl's intuition is annoying. I had expected her to know nothing of her powers, but I was wrong, she knows things, but I don't know how. All of the blood magic books were burned millennia ago, to keep the blood witches from growing stronger. That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that she is ruining my plans, and I can't have that. Not now, not when I am so close to the goal I've worked towards for years.

I had expected to finish before she came of age, but with her birthday 18th birthday coming next year, I need to finish it now. She is already coming into her powers- she's going to be dangerous. She is still oblivious, worried that all of this is about her, she thinks she knows why this is happening- she is wrong.

She has no idea what is coming.


	12. Magic Doesn't Fade

I TRIED MY best to forget about the recent murder, but no matter what I did the image of the girls face down in a puddle of their own blood plagues my dreams. I can't help but think that maybe I could be doing something more than the tiny spells I've been doing, but I have no one to ask for help from- I'm the only one of my kind I know of.

I sigh and rake a hand over my eyes, trying to stay awake. This I'd where I'd been all night and for the last three hours of this morning, looking over my old book of Blood Magic that I'd kept a secret. This is all I have to help me, and so far its a bunch of nothing. I shut the book with a grumble and push it off my lap, the noise catches Lea's attention, and she looks over her book at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm fine," I lie even though she knows I am definitely not okay. I hadn't slept last night, and I've been on edge since the whole second murder happened. I'm just waiting to get woken up in the middle of the night with Lea telling me it's happened again. It's inevitable.

A knock on our door interrupts my thoughts, and I look over at my roommate expectantly. She doesn't remove her eyes from her book, so I slide off my bed, walking over to the door and tugging it open. On the other side stands Joe, hair poking up in all directions. He wears a pair of khaki shorts and a button up blue shirt rolled up to the elbows. He looks a bit nervous, which makes him kinda cute. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to..." He trails off and looks past me to my roommate watching our exchange. "Hang out." He finally says, looking at me with intensity. For a second I'm lost until I see him looking at the necklace on my chest.

"Oh!" I exclaim before quieting when he shoots me a look. "Yeah, yeah- totally," I breathe. I shoot a look at my roommate and smile, I slip back into my room and grab my sweater. "I'll be back, Lea!" She mumbles something, and I leave the room, shutting the door in my wake.

"You are so smooth," Joe says, teasing me. I stick out my tongue at him, and he laughs before grabbing my elbow and pulling me behind him. "C'mon."

***

He drags me all the way out to the edge of the woods, and just a few feet into them. "Hey, I thought we couldn't come here?" I ask, looking around the woods that don't seem so scary on the inside.

He scoffs before looking at me questioningly. "Yeah, that's just a thing they tell people. What, you scared?" He asks, looking at me with his eyes narrowed. I glare at him and shake my head, looking around at the trees. It has been a while since I've been able to use my power completely, and I trust Joe to reel me in if I get to power hungry.

"Just a warning," I say without looking at him. "I can get a little scary when I use my magic." I gently touch the necklace that Granmama gave me, grateful for it. My eyes don't just turn red on the iris', they become completely red- the white part too. And sometimes they can bleed.

I close my eyes and search for the magic inside of me, feeling it rush up from under me and threatening to drown me. I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth as I start releasing the energy, feeling it in my bones and my blood. It feels more amazing than it should. Finally, I open my eyes and look around me. A glistening sheen, which is only able to be seen by me, covers everything living thing neer to me. And when I turn to Joe, I notice that the sheen is a dark red instead of the blue that includes the trees, because he bleeds.

Some part of me wants to show off to Joe, and I don't know why, but I do. Reaching into my pocket, I produce a small pocket knife and easily slice my hand, blood bubbling up and running over the sides of my hand to drip off and down to the ground. While one of my greatest powers is the ability to control others with my blood, I can also use the strength in my own blood to throw things or destroy things. Unlike other lines, my power doesn't tire as long as blood pumps in me or around me- so unless I'm stranded alone and bleeding out, I can use my power for as long as I want.

Taking a deep breath, I focus on the power in my blood and the life force of the tree infront of me. Moving things like pencils take very little concentration, but things like trees take a little bit more. Finally, I grin and release the energy, which cracks like a whip quickly followed by the roar of the tree splitting from the inside and exploding. I grab Joe and make both of us duck, watching pieces of the tree get thrown over us.

After the tree is done, we both stand up, and Joe looks at me with a bit of fear, amazement, and wonder. I'd forgotten how amazing it feels to show others what I can do. "That was awesome, Amy!" He shouts before looking around like an excited puppy. I laugh out loud before looking at him, a mischievous glint in my eye.

"Want to see what else I can do?"

*** THE NEXT DAY ***

"Are you ready for our totally casual lunch date?" Max teases, standing in the doorway of my room. I laugh before looking him over, feeling overdressed instantly. He wears a black teeshirt with a roughed up jean jacket and a pair of dark and also ripped jeans. HIs hair looks like he just rolled out of bed, in that hot way that only guys can seem to pull off.

"Yeah, but I feel overdressed," I admit, looking down at my sparkling, black dress that stops about knee length with the entire dress' fabric covered in black lace. I wear a pair of pantyhose to help with the chilling weather and a pair of heeled ankle boots. My blonde hair is gently curled, and my makeup is light.

Max looks me over obviously before grinning widely. "I think you look absolutely perfect," He says, and I feel a blush creeping over my cheeks. I quickly grab my jacket before he can see it, but given the sound of his chuckling, he saw it, anyone. I walk over to him, trying not to fall over in the heels that Lea had lent me along with the thin jacket, and the dress, and the makeup- and actually all of it. I'd been wearing jeans and t-shirts my whole life this is my first time in a dress, and now I know why I don't wear them.

The walk and bus ride to the restaurant was filled with useless talk about Max's life, and I did my best not to give him a reason to ask me anything. "I hope you don't mind," He says, turning to me with a smile as he gestured to the sign that was lit up with the words 'Bob's Pizza Place'. I smile back and shake my head, and we head inside. Despite the outside looks exactly like all of the others in the square, inside is entirely different.

It's all very colorful, with each wall being a different color with pictures of people hanging everywhere. Max leads me to a small booth for two, and we both take a seat across from each other. After a moment of awkward silence, we both talk at the same time. "Sorry," I apologize while Max laughs. "I've never been on a 'totally casual' lunch date." I chuckle at the end of the sentence.

"Trust me, its fine." He pauses when the waitress comes over, getting our drink orders before hurrying back to the kitchen. "I'm kind of glad I get to be your first date," He flirts, and I blush again. This probably wouldn't be so bad if I had been on a date before, but I haven't, and I'm sure it shows.

"So, Taylor's a Necromancer, what are you?" I ask to start a conversation. The waitress comes with our drinks and the conversation pauses while she places them on the table. He takes a drink once she's gone before answering.

"I'm a Wolf Shifter," he surprises me, and it must be evident on my face because he chuckles again and takes another drink. He looks back at me and seems to be watching me intently, and the reason is not lost on me. For years, Witches and Shifters have been at odds because at one point the Witches enslaved the shifters to protect their covens. After about fifty years, the Shifters started an uprising and killed over 2 million Witches across the world. That was nearly one hundred years ago, and I have no hatred towards Shifters. Except for the one that attacked me five years ago in the woods.

"I didn't know that," I reply honestly, he seems more like an Elemental Witch to me. "What about Bea and Braydon?" I question, taking a sip on my water. Before he can answer the waitress walks back over to take our order, and Max thankfully orders for us since we didn't get a menu. When the waitress leaves Max turns back towards me, answering my question.

"Bea is a Cheetah Shifter, and Braydon is a Vampire." My eyebrows shoot into my hairline at that, the fact that a shifter and a Vampire are a couple is astounding. Max sees this and nods in agreement. "It was crazy when they met, she and Braydon had some serious family problems, but Braydon is an animal blood Vamp, and that's how they made it work." I nod and take a drink, giving myself a moment to think of a question. "How about you, what's your story?" I curse myself for taking a drink before pasting a smile on my face.

"Oh, boring, I've told you about my coven and such." I wave my hand in an excusing manner, and he looks at me closely before asking about my family. Every part of me that's guarded screams not to tell him the truth- but I feel like I can trust him. "My parents left me on the doorstep of the coven house with only my first name printed on a piece of paper, its all I have from them."

My worst fear comes to fruition when he looks at me with pity in his eyes, before speaking. "That sucks, Ams, is Monet their last name?"

"No," I reply, looking down at the table when a wave of sadness washes over me. "I don't even know their names, much less my real last name." I take another drink before looking up and laughing as well as I can. "Now it's depressing, I've made it depressing."

"No, no," He laughs before finishing off his drink just as the woman places the pizza with many toppings on it infront of us. He looks from me to the pizza and then back at me. "How about we devour this pizza? Since we have to eat school food again tomorrow."


	13. Grumpy Friends

AFTER MY TOTALLY casual lunch date with Max, I had been secretly ecstatic over seeing him again at lunch. It was one of the first times I'd gotten close to a boy without making it awkward, and I am way past joy. I should have known that the date would only be the calm before the storm.

"Amy, its Monday and I want nothing to do with school- why do we have to go again?" My roommate complains about our way down the hall to the lunch rooms, sighing dramatically and clutching her books. I look over at her, my blonde hair falling into my eyes.

"So you don't get kicked out?" I ask sarcastically, and she laughs, but her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. It makes me wonder if maybe she's still upset over the breakup with her mystery girlfriend. 

"Well, well, well." The most annoying voice in the entire school drawls from in front of us, making me turn to her with dead eyes. All I want to do is throw her through a wall, but I know I can't which only makes me want to do it more. "If it isn't the mutts of the school." Her red head friend laughs as if she's told the best joke in the world. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say with a venom- no one should get in the way of someone's food. " I didn't realize you were apart of our fanclub? Stalking now, are we?" She scoffs and flicks her eyes to Lea who is suspiciously silent. 

I look over at her to see her staring at Ariel, with longing and sadness in her eyes. I see between the two, and past the redhead's, sneering is the matching look of longing. 'no effing way.' I think, before clearing my head. "Hey, Barbie brigade," I say before Jessie and her minion, Tate, can start another polite conversation. "We have somewhere to be, so unless you want another fight, I'd suggest you move out of the way." I sneer, beyond annoyed that Lea didn't tell me about her and Tate and even more hangry.

Jessie scoffs before clicking her tongue and moving out of our way, motioning for us to pass. "This isn't over," she calls as we leave. I ignore her and resist the urge to flip her off as we make our way to lunch. Thankfully, the trip to the lunch room and the punchline doesn't produce any more dramatic moments, and pretty soon we find ourselves sitting at the table in our usual spot. Lea next to Bea and me between Max and Taylor. 

"So," starts Bea as soon as we sit down, her usual wide smile firmly in place. Looking at her reminds me what Max said, and I can't help but look at Braydon for a moment. "Tell us about your family, we barely hear of them." 

My face heats up as I take a bite of sandwich I'd gotten. "Oh, I-" my eyes unknowingly wander towards Max who smiles encouragingly. "My parents left me, and I was raised by a coven to be a hunter." 

Bea immediately blushes with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." 

"No, no it's fine." I wave her apology away with a tight smile. "They left me when I was young." 

"Wait," Taylor speaks up from his seat next to me, which is an odd change from his usually quiet demeanor. "If you were raised a hunter as a White Witch, why aren't you in any hunting classes? You take classes high enough for an Elemental." I quickly take another bite to spare me a few seconds to put together a lie. I hadn't thought I'd even need to make up so many lies; I hadn't counted on having friends.

"Oh," I pause and bite my lip in thought. "Well, I was raised like a warrior my whole life, and I wanted a change of pace, y'know?" I chuckle nervously, and Bea nods enthusiastically while Taylor looks even more suspicious.

"Oh, yeah! I get that!" Bea says, alleviating some of the tension at the table. Lea looks at me disapprovingly, and I feel sorry for making her keep my secret, it's selfish. I spend the rest of my lunch wondering what would happen if I just told them the truth.

***

After lunch ends, I quickly split from the group with a half lie about needing to use the restroom. As soon as I get into the empty bathroom, I go to the sink to throw water in my face, willing myself not to cry. I haven't complained since the first time one of the Witches cursed me, and I'm not going to start now. 

While I lean my body over the sink, the door opens, and I sigh before speaking. "Sorry, I was just about to-" I turn and am shocked to see Taylor standing there, his entire body tense and looking a lot taller than me. Usually, I don't notice his intimidating demeanor, but when he's staring at me with obvious anger, I can't help but feel intimidated. "Taylor?"

He walks closer but seems to have to stop himself, taking several deep breaths physically. "Why did you lie?" He asks, surprising me. I had expected him to yell or get angry, anything other than the gentle way he questioned me.

"What do you mean?" I stall, looking at him and biting my still tender lip, causing it to bleed and hurt. 

"Stop biting your lip," he answers, taking a step forward before, again, stopping himself and clenching his hand into fists. Every part of me screams to leave, to get away from Taylor because he is undoubtedly absolute trouble.  
But some small part of me begs for me to stay, to make sure he's okay because something is wrong. "Why did you lie about your classes?"

"I didn't," I stutter, looking away from him. It's obvious I'm lying but what else can I tell him? That I'm the most dangerous Line, more dangerous than him? There's no way; I don't know him that- he'll hate me. But he also might understand better than anyone why I'm hiding it, but I can't risk everything for a crush if that's even what I feel for him. I could only like him because Max and he are the first people to be interested In me.

Taylor suddenly growls a sound that isn't even close to being human. He turns to the sinks and slams a fist down on it, making me jump in fear. I'd never seen him like this, and I don't like this side of him. As if he's able to sense my fear he turns back towards me and softens his muscles. "Sorry, I'm- I don't like being lied to."

I nod but inside my stomach is churning with the need to tell him everything, but deep down I know that I won't and that I'm just a coward. "I'm not lying; there are just some things I can't share yet," I whisper, not daring to look at him because I know if I do that I'll spill everything.

"Amy, look at me." He says softly, and I listen, tilting my head up and watching his eyes filled with an unsaid pain. He may act like the brooding bad boy, but something tells me that not who he is. "Is-" he cuts off and rubs a hand down his face with a deep sigh. "Is this because Lea told you I'm a Necro? I promise I don't spend my nights raising the dead." His voice matches the pain in his eyes, and there is no doubt in my mind that people go out of their way to avoid him because of his line.

"No!" I rush, making sure he knows I don't give a damn about that. "No, that's not why. It's me, okay?" I step away from the counter, this time walking towards him. "I'm screwed up, Tay," his lips quirk with the nickname before his face turns serious again. "I have trouble trusting people, but I'm working on it." Lie. I don't know how to work on it. 

Taylor visibly stiffens, turning his back to me and taking deep breaths. "Talk to me when you've got it figured out, okay? I don't like lies." with that he leaves to the restroom, the door slamming in his wake. My body sags as I turn back to the sink, staring at my reflection in the mirrors, wondering if I'd made another bad decision.


	14. Friends Shouldn't Lie

1 AM

I SCRUB MY eyes and stare down at the book in my arms. Lea snores quietly in the bed across from mine, lost in a peaceful dream while I pretend to read. In all honesty, I can't stop thinking about the conversation with Taylor in the bathroom and the way he left. I'm nervous he's going to say something to the others, and while I've only known them for a few weeks I've come to grow close to them- so why can't I tell them the truth?

If I'm honest with myself, I know why- I have more trust issues than I can count- and I want to fix that, but I don't have any idea how. It's like every time I open my mouth to tell them the words catch in my throat, and my stomach does flips. I sigh and close the book, setting it on the bed and throwing my comforter over it. Just as I stand up to leave my room and possibly go to the woods, someone pounds on the door waking Lea.

She mumbles incoherently while I walk to the door, cracking it open to see Max's wide eyes and Bea in Braydon's arms with tears falling down her cheeks. "W-what's happened?" I ask, already panicking that Taylor's told them that I've been lying. Max pushes open the door and looks past me to see Lea now sitting up and looking over at us.

"We have to go," He rushes, grabbing my arm and motioning to Lea to get up. "There's been another killing." I grab onto Lea just as he pulls me out the room, and I hear the door close behind us. We begin running down the hall, but away from the dorms. I look at everyone panicking as something dawns on me.

"Where's Taylor?" I ask, almost letting the nickname slip. No one looks at me or answers my question, and I feel bile in the back of my throat. I swallow it down and pick up speed, a new fear of Taylor being hurt fueling me. I don't ask any more questions until we get to the headmaster's office. "Was he attacked?" I ask.

"No," Braydon growls out and marches us down the hallway. "Headmaster wanted to keep it quiet, but he asked for you specifically," He explains as we stop outside the big door to the headmaster's office. I nod but remain quiet, emotions swirling in my mind. I can't help but wonder why Braydon sounds so upset, but I don't ask.

"What? Why only her?" I hear Lea ask as I push open the door, not even knocking for once. As soon as I'm inside, I take in the scene. Joe and Taylor sit in the two chairs infront of the Headmaster who sits behind his desk. A Hunter stands in the corner, tall and imposing with multiple scars on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. I gulp as I think about how easy it would be for him to take me to the council.

My eyes return to Taylor, who has his hands behind his back in what I can already tell is handcuffs. His face is turned down and into his lap, not even looking up at me when the door shuts noisily. "Ah, Mrs. Monet, thank you for joining us." I nod but don't respond, walking further into the room and towards Taylor while the Hunter stares me down.

"She shouldn't be here," His gruff voice startles me, and I nervously look up at him. He starts to speak again, but the Headmaster holds up his hand and silences him. He motions his head towards the door, and Joe gets up, following the Hunter out of the room. I jump when the door shuts while the Headmaster motions me to sit.

"No thanks," I shake my head and stare holes into Taylor's head, waiting for him to look up. "I'll stand."

"As you wish, Amietti, but I do think you'll want to be sitting when I tell you why Mr. Ryans is sitting in that chair." When I don't make a move to sit down the Headmaster sighs and folds his arms on the desk. "We found Taylor at the scene of the crime," He starts, and I cut in immediately.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have cleared him." I don't tell him why but It isn't a lie, I could have used his blood to make him admit the truth. It would have outed me, but at this moment, when I'm unsure if Taylor is going to go to prison, I would have spilled every secret.

"Joseph has already read his mind and found him guilty, there is nothing that can clear his name," the Headmaster says, startling me. I gulp and look at Taylor who is now looking at me for the first time. Pain is evident in his eyes, and I'm confused. "Regardless of that, he is a Necromancer, and It's in his nature to raise the dead." Before I can ask what he means Taylor starts defending himself.

"Amy, you can't believe him! You know I'm not like that, I don't want that!" He pleads, looking younger than I'd ever seen him. His eyes water but I know he won't allow him to shed a tear, he would never let the Headmaster see him cry. While I trust Taylor, after how angry I saw him in the bathroom I don't know If I really know him. How do I know his sweet side isn't a facade? My heart tells me to trust him, but my brain tells me to be realistic.

I turn to the headmaster with my mouth set in a line. "I need to think, If you need me to read him I will, but don't think that I'm accepting this. Some things don't make sense." I say, not looking to Taylor as I walk out of the room, slamming the door in my anger. When I get into the hallway, I'm glad to see that my friends aren't waiting for me, but the Hunter from earlier does scowl at me and shove past me to enter the room again.

I sigh but immediately stand to attention when I see Joe sitting on the edge of the central office desk. I walk to him, and he smiles tightly, pity in his eyes. "Amy, I'm sorry." He says as soon as I get close. I nod before asking my question.

"What did you see?" I ask, staring at him and trying not to sound as angry as I feel. Realistically I know I'm not mad at Joe, but since the real killer isn't here, there's no one else to be mad at.

"I saw his wishes," Joe says, not looking me in the eyes and even looks guilty which is probably because he's going to put my friend in jail, but if Taylor did do it, I can't blame him. "He wants to raise the dead, an army for the rebellion." I look at him confused, and he explains. "The rebellion is recent, we don't know who started it, but there have been names mentioned. It's people who don't believe in the council and think we should go back to when the supernaturals, mainly Witches, should control the world again." I nod and think on it, everything in my heart begs me to believe Taylor, but my mind wonders if he's a lier.

I sigh and look at Joe, my mind whirling with thoughts. "Thanks, Joe, I don't know what's going on, but I'm glad you are on my side." He nods but looks away, that guilty look terrible. I feel bad that he has to decide if these people are innocent or guilty, but I can't help but wish I had his line instead of the one I have. My thoughts turn to my parents, and I wonder if that's why they left me.

I turn and leave the office, intending to find my friends while my thoughts turn back to Taylor, and I can't help but think that something about this whole situation doesn't feel right.


	15. Mystery Unraveled

AFTER MY TALK WITH the Headmaster and Joe, I decided to go back to the spot in the woods Joe showed me to think. I didn't bother going to class, knowing that I would probably break down into a ball of depression in the middle of charms. I may pretend to be a cold-hearted Blood Witch, but in reality, I am just a teenager with a big secret and only a few friends, if I even have that. I haven't seen anyone, and I'm starting to think that maybe they are avoiding me but can I blame them? The answer to that is no, I can't. Perhaps I should believe Taylor, but my trust issues are making me want to not consider anyone innocent.

Which is why I'm sitting in the middle of the woods thinking through the attacks, and trying to figure out who could have done them. Which, by the way, isn't working at all and I just keep thinking back to the look of pain is Taylor's eyes when he tried to convince me he didn't do it, you can't fake that kind of pain- not unless you are the best actor in the world. But who else could have had a motive? Yeah, it seemed like they were after me but if Joe really saw that in Taylor's mind... 

'/what if Joe was lying?/ The thought comes to me out of the blue, and I sit up, staring out into the woods in surprise. I think to myself, wondering why Joe would have lied. What would have been his motive, what does he have against Taylor? I sigh and rub my face, scorning myself for even thinking like that. There's no way that Joe would hate Taylor, he didn't even know him. 

Suddenly, a shiver runs down my back, and the hair on my arms stands up, goosebumps following quickly. 'Someone's watching me,' I think, looking around me obviously, for whoever has their eyes on me. Something in the air scratches at the magic in me, and I stand up, ready to unleash whatever I've got on whoever is watching me. "Hello?" I call, hoping it's just a hunter or someone in the woods from town. 

No one replies, and I begin to get antsy, wondering if maybe I should head back to the school and try to find my friends, but I don't even know if they'd want to see me. My magic expands as I use it to find whoever is out there, looking for what I call their 'blood trace.' Right into the treeline past my line of sight in the dark is the outline of a tall and broad man, but his blood isn't right- it's tainted.

I slowly start taking steps back, prepared to run towards the school with a low growl starts from the direction of the man. "There's someone who wants to see you, Amy," The man says, his voice too deep to be normal. The sound of my name in that voice runs another shiver through me, and before I can run the man bursts from the trees and sprints towards me.

My eyes widen in alarm and my moment of indecisiveness allows him to ram into me, sending us both into the forest floor. My back hits the root of a tree, and the wind gets knocked out of me, leaving me gasping while my attacker makes a grab for my neck. When I finally get my wits about me, I push into his shoulders to get him to stop pressing me into the tree root on my back.

When the man looks at me with blood red eyes, I gasp, staring at them in horror because he's being controlled, the same way I can. My pushing becomes more desperate as his hands close around my kneck with supernatural strength, whoever is influencing him is strong- but I'm stronger. My magic swells within my chest, and I focus on it pushing it to give me more strength until lifting the man away from me becomes as easy as raising a book. 

I roll the man away from him, coughing and sputtering when I can finally breathe. The magic in the air cracks and tingles along my body, threatening to take over everything I know and turning me dark. I roll over onto my stomach and pull back from the magic, pushing myself up and looking over at the man on his back. He stares up at the sky without any awareness, waiting for something.

I stand up on shaking legs, pain burning my neck and into my back where the tree root dug into me. I have no doubt that my back will be bruised entirely by tonight. I turn back to the man, his eyes still completely red from being controlled, but he isn't attacking me which is almost as scary as if he was attacking me. I walk over to him and kick his side, but it doesn't even jostle his body; instead, he continues to stare up at the sky. 

I gulp, pain sliding down my throat and it reminds me of that time the Witches in my coven decided to enchant a metal necklace to be a permanent chocker until I figured out how to get it off, It was bruised for at least a month after that. I chuckle at the memory of how I got back at me, let just say it's a good thing we had more than one toilet- because payback is a bitch. 

I neal down next to the man, pulling my pocket knife out of my jeans and swiping it over his arm, watching black blood pool out of it. I press the tip of the blade into my finger and gently swipe my finger over the cut, feeling my power instantly overtake the weaker power in this mans body, and it scares me that it's so easy for me to control someone. I take a breath and close my eyes, pushing the magic out of my attacker and into me. It's dangerous, but I'm reasonably confident that I can handle the power, despite it being powerful than mine.

My heart quickens as I feel the dark power in me, and it threatens to overtake mine, but I push back taking deep breaths in an attempt to control it. Finally, the blood magic lays to rest inside me, but the thought of all that offensive magic makes me want to throw up. I stand back up, watching the man's eyes turn back to a light blue color. He blinks once at me before speaking. "What the hell?" He asks, looking at my neck where I'm sure there are marks. "Who did that to you?" He growls, and I realize he's a Were Shifter, which explains the strength and his random protectiveness. Were Shifters are known to be very protective over women because there are less of them.

"Some dude attacked me in the woods," I snort, holding out a hand to help to help him up. He stares at it for a moment before opening it, and I pull himself up with the extra strength from my magic. He brushes himself off before clearing his throat awkwardly. 

"Uh," He stutters, looking around at the area and looking obviously confused. "So, what now?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I don't know," I reply, knowing that I'm not talking about the same thing he is. "I honestly don't know."


	16. Bad Ideas

AFTER THE ATTACK in the woods, and after showing my attacker to the bus stop, I'd gone back to my room to share what had happened to Lea. When I get there, she oddly isn't there, and it makes me wonder if maybe I'd lost my only friends. I lay back on my bed, wincing at the sharp stinging there before settling into a comfortable position. My mind wanders back to the insane mess that's been made of this school, and I can't help but wonder if I brought.

Every clue points that the killer is after me, from the runes to the carvings of the words I saw. I sigh and rub my arms, an inexplicable chill coming over me as I lay in the bed. Realistically, why would anyone be after me? I may be a blood witch, but I'm also a nobody and the only people besides Lea who knows what I am are the Headmaster and Joe.

I trust them though, they both went out of their way to help me keep my lineage from everyone... but at the same time doesn't that make them suspicious? What if they were after me and just wanted to get close to me and gain my trust to kill me? I laugh out loud at the thought, wondering if I've gone mad. "What are you laughing at?" Max's voice nearly makes me scream, but instead, I just stare at him, my mouth open like a fish. I guess the fight from earlier destroyed all of my instincts.

"Ju-just a random thought," I stutter out, sitting up on my bed and scooting over so he can sit next to me. When he does, I turn slightly red at how close we are and how easy it would be to- nope, no way, mind out of the gutter. "How are you? About the whole Taylor thing?" I ask, watching his face for his emotions. A look of uneasiness washes over his features before they calm again while he thinks of an answer.

"I- Honestly?" He looks away from me and purses his lips in thought. "I can't believe it. Yeah, Taylor's got a temper, and sure, he's a Necro, but he is a good guy." He pauses and looks back at me, staring into my eyes so deeply it makes me nervous. "I don't think he could ever hurt anyone, not anyone innocent." The belief in his words hits me in my heart, and I suddenly wonder how I could have ever believed that Taylor had done that.

"I," I stop and sigh, staring away in shame that I could have believed Joe over the people who promised to protect me. "I feel like an idiot, for not believing Taylor. I know he's trustworthy and my heart trusts him, but my mind is telling me not to trust anyone." Max nods in understanding as he looks at me, reaching his hand out to grab mine and pull it onto his leg.

"I get it, Ams, you've had a messed up childhood, and I know you probably didn't have many people you could trust," He stops when I look away, the moment too intimate for me to look him in the eyes. He gently grabs my chin the with the hand not holding mine and makes me look back at him. "But I promise you, Amietti Monet, we won't betray you-you can trust us." His voice isn't above a whisper, and we're so close now all I would have to do is lean in to kiss him.

He doesn't drop his hand, and I watch both of us lean in, getting closer until we are only a breath apart. My heart beats faster, and butterflies fill my stomach as his eyes drop to my lips. I briefly consider pulling away and asking him about the murders, but I don't. Instead, I close the last few inches between us until our lips touch gently. The hand he has on my chin moves to the back of my neck as he pulls me into my first kiss.

The kiss is fantastic, and exactly like all of those romance novels describe. It's gentle like I expected and it feels like fireworks erupting all around me. But there is a small voice im my mind that feels an emotion I've become familiar with; guilt.

***

After our kiss, Max had to leave to meet up with Bea to go talk to Taylor, it was only after he left that I realized I hadn't asked him about Lea. Now I lay back on my bed, my fingers on my swollen lips but my mind surprisingly back to Joe and the little inkling of doubt that maybe he is the killer. But that doesn't make sense, why kill those girls if he wants me? Why not just go after me?

I rub my forehead in thought when suddenly it hits me. With Taylor being convicted, I haven't seen my friends in hours. Maybe he didn't go after me because of Lea, and then the rest of my friends. It makes sense, but what is his motive? What if there is some truth to the rebellion story he told me, maybe he is in the rebellion and wants an army- but not a dead one.. perhaps he wants blood slaves.

The thought makes me sit up, several pieces of the puzzle come together all at once. It makes sense, him never being called in for the investigations even though Joe could help more than me, him randomly befriending me. But one thing doesn't make sense, why not just get me on the first night? Or when I was in the woods earlier? If that guy was sent by them why do they need me if they already have a Blood Witch? Did they send that guy or is someone else trying to kill me? Maybe it was a warning?

I growl in frustration and fist my hair, putting my elbows on my knees in thought. There are so many plot holes, but what about the Headmaster? Why was he so interested in my powers and keeping my secret. Is it possible that he is with Joe, and is that why Joe was never asked to investigate? The more I think about it, the more it makes sense until I'm standing up, afraid that someone's watching me.

There are two things I know at this moment. One, Joe and the Headmaster are trying to get to me, and maybe they are plotting a way to kill me. Two, I have to somehow tell my friends without raising suspicion that I know. I bite my lip with worry, walking over to my desk and grabbing a piece of random paper and a pen. I quickly scratch down a note in case something happens to me before I find them.

'It's not Taylor. The headmaster & Joe are the killers. They're after me, gone to find you.

-Ams'

I leave my jacket partially on the note and on the bed before walking out the door, leaving it slightly cracked in case I don't find them, and they go looking for me. I look down the hall both ways and take a calming breath before heading to where I know Max and Taylor's room is. If I don't find them, I have no idea what I'm going to do. 'God I hope I find them.' 


	17. Who's Plan?

I SLOWLY BREATHE in and out, my footsteps echoing in the quiet hallway. It makes sense because of how late it is, but at the same time, it makes me nervous because it's almost too calm. I turn a corner, so close to Taylor and Max's room I begin to relax, considering that maybe Joe and whoever he's working with isn't after me at this very moment.

I pass by a hallway on the way to their door but stop, something feeling off. I look down the darkened hall in confusion. They don't usually turn the lights off until Ten. I stare down the hallway and feel goosebumps run down my arms, a sign that someone is in watching me.

Against my own better judgment I take a hesitant step forward, barely keeping myself from calling out to see who's down there. Most of me screams to run the other way, but some odd part wants me to walk down the hallway and find out who's down there.

I nervously chuckle at myself, a feeling of nausea coming over me before it quickly recedes. It takes a moment for the realization to hit me, but when it does, I begin to slowly back away from the hallway. The spell in the hall tries to tug me back, but I shake it off, finally coming to the mouth of the hallway and back to the one I came down.

I turn around, letting out a breath and just as I'm about to walk the last few steps to Max's room what feels likes a truck rams into my back. I have a second of consciousness when I can feel the pain in my arm before my skull cracks against the tile and everything quickly fades to nothing.

***

"You are an idiot Nathan!" I resist the urge to groan as voice flood towards me, but my body won't move, and my eyes won't open. No, wait, my eyes are open im just inside something.

"Oh shut up, she can't do anything! She's passed out!" I recognize the headmaster's voice, and I feel something come into contact with my back. 'Did he just kick me?' I think, and when he laughs, I really get the urge to tear him in half.

"Stop!"Joe whisper-shouts and the fear in his voice makes me smile. "We still need to give her the sedative. Just in case." My half-asleep muscles tense at the words, ready for him to open whatever I'm in so I can punch him in the face.

"Whatever, Thomas knocked her out pretty well." The Headmaster's voice fades a bit as he walks away from me, leaves crunching and telling me I'm in the woods. I breathe out through my mouth and close my eyes when I hear Joe approach to whatever im inside.

"Yeah, I don't trust that mutt." He mutters, and something above me rustles and rubs against my skin, and I get even more agitated. 'they put me in a sack.' fresh air washes over me when he opens the bag, and I close my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

He reaches in with something, and just as it grazes my arm, I snap my hand out to grab his wrist, glad that I don't have to use my arm that hurts like it's been broken. His eyes widen, and he freezes, but I don't. I pull on his wrist as hard as I can, and he falls on top of me, both of us struggling around the bag and him trying to get away from me.

I get my feet out the bag first before throwing Joe off of me with a grunt. When I do, I come face to face with a wide-eyed Headmaster who quickly tries to punch me in the face, but I roll over a millisecond before he can. He cries out in frustration while I roll back onto my back to wrap my legs around his neck, pulling him down with me into a choke hold.

Without my body fully recovered from being knocked out, he quickly gets out of the hold and reaches for the syringe on the ground that Joe dropped. I kick him hard in the cheek, sending him into Joe who looks confused and dazed. I quickly scramble to stand up, my arm screaming in protest when I put weight on it.

Now standing, I slowly back away from the two, both standing with the Headmaster holding the sedative. "Okay, boys," I stammer with a nervous chuckle. "Can't we talk about this?" The headmaster gives a scowl before advancing, holding the sedative menacingly. "I guess not," I mutter while back up myself.

He grins when he thinks he's cornered me and gets just close enough for me to be able to slam my body into his, jarring my shoulder. I reach wildly for the syringe and close my fingers around it just as we hit the ground, my knee hitting something hard. I pulled the needle away from him and throw it off into the woods, trying to find purchase against his chest to get a good hit in.

He rolls us over and knees me in the gut in the process, knocking the air out of me and pressing my bruising back into something sharp. He pulls his elbow back to punch me but before he can I raise my knee sharply, hitting him right in the family jewels. My knee reaches its mark, and he lets out a girlish wheeze, rolling over to get away from my offending knee and holding his crotch.

I stand up and look down on him with a smirk, just before a skinny body hops on my back and almost makes me fall over. I manage to stay upright while he tries to choke me out, creating a girlish scream. I grab at his forearms in a tight grip before bending over and throwing him over my head and off my back.

He hits the ground with a cringe-worthy crack, making me wince as he cries out in pain. I sigh in relief when I see both of my attackers on the ground in pain, now all I have to do is get to my friends and warn them.

I retreat backward with my eyes on the pair of idiots, feeling confident that whoever Is after me isn't an excellent villain when something lands on my back and bites down hard into my shoulder. I scream in pain and fall onto my face, reaching to try and get whatever is on my spine off. My hands come into contact with fur, and I grip onto it and throw it off, rolling onto my bleeding back and breathing hard through the pain.

I look up to see a wolf low to the ground with its ears back and its teeth exposed in a growl. "Nice puppy?" I question my face in a wince at the pain in my back. He pounces at me again, and I roll over just in time, rolling one more time to keep him from getting on my back. My mind blanks at what to do, and I look over to Joe and the Headmaster who is now getting up and advancing on me.

My heart beats wildly in my chest as I realize I don't know what to do, but then the blood on my back comes into my mind, and I know exactly what to do. I keep my eyes on the Wolf, expanding my magic quickly as I stand up and search for my blood in the Wolf. For supernaturals, it takes for than a drop to control one, but I'm confident he ingested more.

I find it, the pit of dark blood mixed in with his and I build on it, spreading it and slowly taking over his mind. His eyes bleed into a dark red until he's waiting for a command, and all I have to do is flick my eyes towards the headmaster, and he's running towards him, tackling him like he did me. I avert my eyes from the sight and look over at Joe who seems more frightened than me, and I'm the one who got kidnapped.

"Why did you do all of this?" I ask, not worried that he will attack me since I'm now the armed one. "Why did you kill those girls?"

"I-i had to think of a way to frighten you." He answered, stuttering and flashing his eyes over to his screaming companion. His face is void of any guilt, however, which leads me to believe they aren't close. "I thought you'd distance yourself from your new friends." He spits the word 'friends' like its full of venom, and I can see the hatred on his face.

"But why? Why do any of it?" I question, his answers only leading to more questions. He looks over at the Headmaster when his screaming finally dies out, but I don't, although they kidnapped me I don't want to see someone I've killed. Joe looks back at me, looking surprisingly guilty.

"Because all my life I've been looked down on for being an alba," He sneers, and I feel sorry for him because even when I was just pretending to be a White Witch, I realized how hard it is to be a witch with almost no power. "And she promised me power."

His use of pronouns piques my interest, and I look from him to the wolf covered in blood and proudly sitting on a dead man. "She?" I ask casually, but his eyes narrow and he knows I'm waiting for him to slip up.

"Oh, what the hell," He mutters, looking at the wolf as well. "She has many names, I mentioned her to you when I was telling you about the rebellion." I look at him closely but see no lie in his eyes, but when pain shoots down my back, I know I need to hurry this along.

"Who?" I ask, more aware of the blood I'm losing and the fact that I'm swaying. "What's her name."

"She has many, some call her the most powerful witch alive, some call her the horseman of war," He says cryptically, looking at my swaying posture closely. I flick my eyes to the wolf and her him growl, reminding Joe who really has the power here. "I know her true name."

Tired of games, the wolf I'm controlling stalks towards him menacingly, and he takes a cautious step back, looking at me with annoyance. "Her. Name." I punch out, annoyed and tired.

"The White Spider. Some say she sold her soul to become the most powerful Alba in existence, and she told me she would show me how If I got you." My jaw clenches as I think this over, why would some lunatic want me? What can I do that the most powerful witch can't?

"Why does she want me?" I voice my question, staring at Joe who merely shrugs his shoulders. The wolf growls on my command, and he puts his hands up in surrender.

"I don't know, I swear. She never told me why she just told me to get you. I don't even know the lady, all I know is one day someone sent me a note, and it went from there." I nod and step away, lowering my guard and making the wolf walk off, not wanting to have to deal with it when my blood leaves its body. I tell it to walk and not stop and remind myself to relinquish my power over it in an hour.

I sigh and rub my eyes, as leaves crunch ahead of me, and I assume he's sitting down. My head swims with blood loss and confusion. Something pricks me in the chest, and I open my eyes to see Joe right in front of me, panic on his face. When I look down, I see a small dagger protruding from the right side of my chest just beside my armpit. I stumble backward, my hand on the knife as blood flows from me. Magic whips through the air and Joe's face turn from a smug one to a scared one in seconds. Just as I'm about to tear him in half, a light brown wolf slams into his body and both of them go flying. A second later, a blur flashes after them and grabs Joe by his shirt, Braydon holds him up to face height before punching him so hard his head droops forward as soon as Braydon hit him.

My vision swims as I hear voices, and I must have closed my eyes and passed out because the next time I open them Max, Taylor, and Lea stand over me with all three of them covered in blood and the blade that was in my shoulder in Taylor's hand. "Amy....Amy?" I hear someone's voice, but I don't know who's it is, it's like I'm moving in slow motion and everyone else is in normal motion. Eventually, everything fades away.


	18. After Party

I WAKE UP TO the sound of beeping and Lea making a joke about something, I only catch her saying "And that's how I got banned from the only decent burger place in town." My eyes slowly open to a bright white room and Lea's gorgeous red hair, which surprises me more than the white ceiling. My entire body seems to be numb because I can't even move my arm.

"New hair?" I croak, feeling someone's fingers tighten around mine. Lea's head snaps towards me from her place on the end of my bed, and when I look further I can see Bea sitting in Braydon's lap in an uncomfortable looking chair in the corner, Max on the left side of Taylor and me on the right, both holding one of my hands. 

"Ohmygod. We have all been so worried!" Bea shouts, making me wince and she immediately looks sorry. She stands up and walks over to me, silent Braydon following her as everyone peers down at me. I should feel claustrophobic or even annoyed at them crowding me, but all I can think is a sense of belonging and happiness. 

"Anyone have any water?" I mumble past a dry throat and dry lips. Braydon nods and walks out of the room, which I would laugh at if I could. It seems the more I know about Braydon, the more questions I have. 

"I'm- We're so glad you're okay," Max whispers to me, thankfully keeping the noise down when he talks right next to my ear. I smile and nod, even though my entire body feels like it's gone through a meat grinder and like it's anything but 'fine.' 

"Why didn't you tell us before you went face to face with the Headmaster and Joseph?" Taylor asks, sounding more worried than angry. 

"I did, but I got knocked out on the way there," I reply, watching with hungry eyes as Braydon walks in with a glorious cup of water and straw. He hands it to Max who puts it infront of my face, which I immediately drink the whole thing. Braydon looks at me with narrowed eyes and sighs, grabbing the cup and walking out while I make a poor excuse of a laugh. When he returns, I tell everyone the whole story and why the killings happened, and in the end, I know I have one more thing to say to them.

"Guys," I say while they talk about everything. I couldn't tell them the whole story because they don't know what I am, what I've been lying about. "I've been lying to you guys," I say, watching as Lea's face contorts into worry. I am at least glad that I won't lose her, but who knows.

"What is it? You know you can tell us anything," Max says from beside me, making me feel like even more of a poor friend. How will they feel when they know I've been lying about something so important?

"I'm not really a White Witch," I finally say, watching as Bea looks surprised but Braydon just looks bored, and it doesn't surprise me that he already knows- something about his personality tells me that he knew this whole time. "I'm a Blood Witch." Bea dramatically gasps, and both hands in mine tighten while I just wait for all of this to blow up in my face.

"Okay," Max starts, and I look over at him. "One, that super cool. Two, why didn't you tell us?" His question makes me wince I can tell that everyone else has the same question.

"I have terrible trust issues," I finally say after a moment of silence. "I didn't think I could trust you until recently when even though it looked like Taylor killed those girls you guys didn't believe it, you guys still thought Taylor was innocent." I sigh, not explaining how guilty I felt when I realized that Taylor wasn't guilty, I'm sure they can already tell. "I'm working on it, especially now."

"We get it, Ams," Lea says, motioning to her and her friends before gently placing her hand on my ankle in a comforting manner. "But you need to realize that not everyone is out to get you, we are here for you." I nod, a bit uncomfortable with all of the closeness. She must realize this because her eyes slide to Taylor and they seem to have a conversation when she gets up. "C'mon yall, Taylor has to lecture Amy." Max chuckles and pats my shoulder with a whispered good luck before they file out.

"Wait," I stop Max from leaving when I realize I have no idea what day it is. "How long have I been asleep?" Max winces and rubs the back of his neck. 

"A week and a half." He says before he leaves, leaving me shocked and bit confused. Did I go into a coma while I healed? Because even though my body hurts, I can tell its treated. 

"Taylor," I say, coming back into the present and looking at him in the eyes. I don't feel any guilt over taking on the Headmaster and Joe, but I do feel guilt over not believing him. "I should have believed you because I knew something was wrong about it but I believed Joe over you, and it was wrong, and dumb." I shake my head and look away in an attempt to keep the tears out of my eyes. "I'm an idiot," I whisper.

Taylor doesn't say anything for a while before he gets up from his seat and takes one next to me, grabbing both of my hands and looking me straight in the eyes. "I'm not mad, beautiful," He whispers, making me blush at the nickname. "I get it, I had the same problems." I nod and still feel like the worst friend like I don't deserve him, any of them. "That's why we are going to work on it, together." He says, and I squeeze his hand and stare at him in silence. My eyes flick down to his lips of their own accord, and I feel even worse, but I don't look away. I gulp and look back to his eyes to see them on my lips.

I probably don't even look nice, my hair is most likely all over the place, and I'm probably pale and- when his lips touch mine it's like all of that fades away, and butterflies flurry in my stomach as it does cartwheels. His kiss is just as amazing as Max's, only its full of more passion and less gentle. We pull away to breathe and look at each other before I erupt in laughter at this whole scenario, and he follows easily. "Y'know," He says once he has his laughing under control. "When a guy kisses a girl, laughter usually doesn't follow." He winks at me, which leads to more laughter on my part.

"Thank you, Taylor," I say a moment later with a big smile on my face. "But what's with that nickname?" I quirk an eyebrow, and he grins, but I can see a blush on his face.

"You call me Tay, and I'll call you beautiful." He winks, and I can't help but notice how pretty he looks, not his usual handsomeness, but he just looks pretty- which sounds majorly girly. "What are you thinking about?" He asks.

"Oh, uhm when can I go back to my dorm?" I lie, and he smiles with teeth. 

"Tonight. Now that you are awake the healer can heal you."

***

Hours later, I'm back in my empty dorm and throwing away the note from Lea that reads 'Off to shower, you should too." with an 'ew' face drawn on it. I chuckle and throw it away, telling myself I'll shower while I take my pants off an then follow it with my shirt. My eyes catch on my reflection in the mirror, and I sigh somberly. The healer had told me that she couldn't heal me while I was asleep so some of the wounds had already begun to heal so they would scar. I'd been okay with that, because what's a few more scars? But that was before I saw the aftermath.

All over my back are scars that look like numerous scratches with my left shoulder being almost entirely scarred from being bitten. On my front, a thick scar rests on my shoulder from being stabbed, but thankfully that one isn't as bad as the back. 'Well there goes bikinis,' I chuckle before pulling on my pajamas and falling onto my bed. Something crinkles below my back, and I struggle to grab it, still sore. 

I pull it out with a grunt, looking at it and feeling my stomach bottom out. An envelope with fancy scrawling cursive reads 'Amietti Pravo". I gulp down the lump in my throat while I stare at it and all I can think is; 'This can't be good.'


	19. Broken Memories

She thinks she understands. I scoff at the idea, she doesn't even understand real pain yet, but she will. She may think that she knows me, but she knows nothing- she is merely a child lost in the woods surrounded by wolves. If she thinks she's deterred my plans she is mistaken.

I may have failed to get her this time, but I am far from done.


End file.
